I Put A Spell On You
by Ghostzii
Summary: Everything was a normal day for Lucy until she showed up to the guild the next morning. Natsu and Juvia don't seem to be themselves. Hurt, Gray, and Lucy leave on a separate mission. When Natsu and Juvia follow in tow, chaos is sure to unfold between the pairs. Join the four of them as they go through a rollercoaster of a ride filled with Romance/Hurt/Mystery/Humor/Adventure!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Anime FanFiction World, it's Kenzii Shy and I'm here with my THIRD Fairy Tail Story. No, I haven't stopped writing my other fanfiction, Keys of the Heart. It is still in the works, and I don't have much of a writer's block per say. But I do have a distraction, **and you're staring right at it.**_

 _So, long story short, a MONTH ago I had woke up early in the morning (Like sunrise freaking early) and I had the best idea for a FT Fanfiction. A romance/humor/adventure fiction that was sure to surprise everyone._

 _I wrote a good 10 pages that morning on my cell phone. You know it's legit when you do that. Then... I just let it go for weeks. I focused on Keys of the Heart because I had already posted that from pure "first chapter made" adrenaline (I can't believe I did that again ): This time with FT). That story has the format and the bullets ready, but it isn't written out yet. It's just a guide._

 _I was feeling sad because I was too slow getting to "the good parts" and decided to ease my heart and uncertainty and shift over to the story I started long ago._ _ **Forty Eight**_ _pages later I have this story saved on three devices and continually working on it piece by piece. The first thing I ever wrote about this story was the ending. Then bits of the middle and finally a week ago I told myself...you know I should just come up with a beginning and see where it goes._ _ **So I did**_ _. Then I added a title. It is really coming along._

 _So why am I telling you all this? Well, this story is practically done. It's NOT finished, but it's almost all there. It is by far my most favorite story I've ever written, and I hope you agree as well._

 _Packed with Romance, Humor, Hurt/Agony, and a bit of Adventure. This story is a mixed bag of craziness. I try my best to keep everyone in character and for everything to make sense. Everything I write does have a reason, all the way up to the very end._

 _This story has a few parts that MAY or MAY NOT make you cry as romance goes. If you have ever experienced a true broken heart, this story may affect you._ _You have been warned._ _But don't let that deter you from reading, it's not what you may think._

 _So without further ado, I give you my latest and greatest and weirdest story:_

 _ **I Put A Spell On You**_

 _Read-Enjoy-Follow-Review :3_

* * *

"-fine, I'm leaving, and you can't stop me!"

Natsu, Mira, and Juvia took a side glance at the little blue cat who flew a few feet away, pointing an accusing sharp claw toward Natsu.

Natsu blinked then shoved down the last of his breakfast before shrugging, "I won't stop you if you want to go."

Happy hesitated, his eyes flashed as though he was on the verge of tears.

"Happy, come on, don't fall behind!"

The blue cat looked toward the entrance of the guild as he heard Charla call out, "Ok…" He shouted, swallowed then turned back to the fire slayer with a frown, "I...I really hope you're back to yourself when I get back!"

Natsu stared as the little cat raced toward the entrance and left the guild.

Lucy, who was just entering, had to quickly veer away to avoid getting hit by the emotional flying exceed. They exchanged words before Happy continued forward, catching up with Charla and her team.

Lucy watched him leave, tilting her head then glancing over at Natsu who sat at the bar.

"Lucy!"

Mira was waving to her, she held a look of interest as she called the celestial wizard over vigorously. Lucy complied, mirroring her greeting as she walked toward the end of the bar near the fire slayer.

"Just the girl I was looking for."

"Yeah? What's up Mira?"

Lucy leaned over the counter with interest, the tabletop a cool touch to her warm hands.

"Did anything happen yesterday that I'm not aware of?"

Lucy blinked, tilting her head, a piece of her blonde hair traveling across her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

Mira hesitated, "...the festival yesterday, nothing weird happened?"

 _Right, there was that festival that came to town yesterday. The whole guild took the day to enjoy the festivities. There was so much food and so many fun games to play... I wish it was going on again tonight._

"Um, well, Gray got kicked out of a bar for voluntarily playing strip poker without being asked."

She paused holding up a finger to count, "Erza was teaching Wendy about a baking contest, then flipped the table when Natsu ate all the cake."

Lucy tapped her chin, "...I did get a few people who asked for my autograph so that was cool…."

Mira smiled, "oh well that sounds about like a normal day then."

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Mira hesitated then gave an awkward smile and twisted her cleaning rag.

"Oh..nevermind. No reason."

 _Weird._

She stared at the beautiful wizard, watching her turn to grab another plate of food. S _he seems to be hiding something...I wonder why._

Lucy turned to her left, looking at the mission board for Fairy Tail. _Happy said he was going on a mission with Charla, Wendy, and Erza. Somewhere near Blue Pegasus. I wonder how long they were going to be gone?_

 _It's weird that Happy left all by himself. He looked...upset. He had said that Natsu was being "weird"._

 _It really wasn't that unusual of a statement for Natsu. But from Happy..._

"Come on, just one more time."

Lucy heard Juvia's voice, shattering her thoughts, and suddenly she found herself losing her balance as a heavy weight crashed from behind.

Falling forward, she threw out her hands, tumbling to the floor. Whipping her head around, she saw Natsu stand above her, looking back in surprise. He had backed up into her.

"Oh, sorry Lucy I didn't see you there." He held out a hand and Lucy took it, pulling her back up to her feet. He smiled then turned back around to where Juvia sat at the bar just a seat away.

"Ok, ready..?"

He took in a breath, the heat flowing from him suddenly unbearable and Lucy had to step away to avoid being fried on spot from the explosion of fire releasing from his mouth.

Lucy watched as he spit one fireball at a time in quick succession until above them it read the name **"Juvia"**.

Lucy heard clapping and watched as Juvia leaned forward, "that's so awesome Natsu!"

 _What? What was that? What is that? What is going on?_

"...um did I miss something? " Lucy asked.

 _When was the last time Natsu was trying to impress Juvia? Did he lose a bet? Did SHE (Juvia) lose a bet? What was going on that she(Lucy) completely missed?_

Natsu glanced back at her with his signature smile, "I don't know, did you..?"

He turned around and leaped into the bar seat next to the water wizard, the chair spinning until it slowed to face her, the fire wizard smirking toward the blonde.

"Yeah, you're acting...weird...er."

 _Happy was right. He **is** acting weird. He isn't really depicting the same Natsu I see every day. He seems more laid back and he has yet to bring up an excuse to start a quest when I got here, talk crap about Gray...or mention anything about food. _

Lucy squinted her eyes in suspicion.

 _What was going on?_

"Well, are you doing ok..?"

Natsu gave a curt nod, shutting his eyes with a smile, "Yeah, never better, my heart's totally on fire."

 _That's an odd choice of words for you._

Lucy gave him a puzzled look before turning toward the entrance of the guild hall, hearing the doors open. A familiar face strode in, shirtless, only clad with a pair of worn blue jeans.

"Gray!"

Lucy waved him over, when the ice wizard saw her- he made his way toward them.

"Forgot your shirt this morning?" Lucy asked and he felt his chest and moaned.

Lucy shook her head, "you're going to need a tracker on your clothes so you'll always know where they are."

"Hm, maybe, though I do have help finding them lately."

He dipped his head toward Juvia with a knowing smile then gave a similar puzzled look beside the celestial wizard.

The two of them were now leaning into one another, talking and giggling. They reminded her of a young high school couple, sharing secrets between themselves in class.

"Yo, did I miss something?" Gray asked, seeming to be just as perplexed as Lucy.

Lucy shook her head, "I said the same thing just a moment ago."

"You're not the only ones." Mira replied, leaning over the counter, "they came in together this morning and haven't really left each other's side." She paused, "some of the guild members were wondering if something happened between the four of you."

Gray and Lucy exchanged glances, "no, nothing happened." Gray replied and Mira sighed, "darn, and here I was hoping for a bit of gossip!"

"Hey" they exclaimed together and Mira giggled, waving her hand across her face, "I'm just kidding."

"Hey morons, stop fogging up the damn room, you two are more annoying than when Lucy and Natsu are together!"

Lucy felt heat crawl up her cheeks hearing Gajeel shout nearby, his voice echoing the guild hall. She glanced over at the Iron Dragon Slayer who sat at the bar a few seats down, eating next to Lily. He was waving his hand across the table as steam suddenly crowded the bar.

"What the-" She heard Gray start, then they realized that Natsu and Juvia were releasing their powers simultaneously, steam rising from the duo.

Mira waved it away as she returned to the back to grab drinks and food as more wizards filtered in.

"You two have been close all morning, I swear if I wasn't starving for food, I would go eat outside. Y'all are making me sick."

Natsu crossed his arms hearing the judgment, "you're only jealous."

"Jealous, jealous of what?" Gajeel let out a hearty laugh.

"I don't know what's going on between you two," Gajeel's eyes flickered between the water and fire wizard, "and honestly I don't care. But listen well fire loser, I have the best girl in Fairy Tail right now, _**so you can't say shit**_."

Lucy felt a smile touch her lips thinking of one of her closest friends in Fairy Tail. Ever since the downfall of Zeref, Gajeel and Levy have been very open about their new relationship. The guild took no time in making fun of the couple, but eventually, it just became a normal thing. A few guild members even threw a party for them, to Jet and Droy's disappointment. The team ShadowGear has been officially dismissed from the rumors, the two boys disheartened from the new romance blooming.

Turning toward Gajeel, "where is Levy by the way?"

The iron wizard glanced her way, "oh, Shortstack wanted to go to the bookstore today, apparently there was a buy one get one free she couldn't miss out on."

 _Right, I forget I was going to do that..oh well maybe I'll just see what Levy got later and ask to borrow one._

Gajeel nodded his head toward the fire and water wizard; he stared at them with suspicion, voice lowered.

"I know Natsu can be a little...odd, but this seems a little out of character for Juvia."

His eyes flicked back over toward Gray and Lucy who stood next to one another, Gray with his arms crossed.

"Are they...alright?"

Lucy and Gray looked back toward the duo, Gray shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I just got here... but from what I've seen, they are pretty interested in one another."

He frowned, tilting his head slightly to the side in thought, "perhaps I was a bit too harsh yesterday…" He muttered.

Lucy glanced at Gray, "at the festival?"

Gray nodded and Lucy sighed, "well, I did yell at Natsu as well...that was the last time I did see him… You don't think that's the problem do you?"

Gray pulled back his lips, not quite believing that to be the real issue.

"Yeah, that was the last time I saw Juvia too after I asked her to leave." He took in a breath, "she didn't even show up at my place, which is a new record."

"Yeah, Natsu didn't come by my apartment either, he usually always stops by, saying my place is cleaner than his."

Gray smirked, "he probably isn't wrong."

The two wizards glanced at one another. Gajeel, quiet, huffed nearby, "I don't think those two would really hold a grudge unless you did something pretty bad." Lily nodded in agreement nearby.

Lucy nodded but didn't reply.

She almost jumped hearing a slam on the table as Mira placed a plate of food in front of the iron dragons slayers delight.

"What do you think Gray? Do you think they're upset?" Lucy asked quietly.

Gray frowned, "it's possible...but Gajeels right, this is really out of character for them, and it's not like it's the first time we've sent them away or yelled."

Lucy crossed her arms, "perhaps they are trying to make a point?"

Gray shook his head, "I don't know...something just doesn't add up. Maybe something happened last night after the festival? If neither of them showed up at our place then there's a good chance they may have been with one another. Who knows."

Lucy frowned, she felt butterflies tickle her stomach just thinking about this conversation. Usually, Natsu would be yelling and griping about being bored or talking about a mission. But this...this was new. Just thinking about how close he's sitting next to Juvia and how personable he was… it made her heart ache... just a little.

 _But, why? He seems happy talking to her, showing off to her… she seemed just as happy as him. Shouldn't that alone make her happy too?_

"Hey, ice breath."

Gray looked up at Natsu with a smirk, "well, at least he still has that 'lovely humor' of his."

"What fire breath?" Gray countered.

"I can hear your whole conversation. Just saying."

Lucy and Gray froze, she blushed feeling embarrassment seep into her very core. She silently scolded herself for not realizing he can hear twice as well as they can.

"So what..? Are you going to answer any of our questions then?" Gray replied with a tsk.

Natsu leaned back in the bar seat and laughed, "which one?"

Gray frowned, "I swear I'm going to freeze you where you sit with that dumb smile on your face."

"Wow, so hostile!" Natsu put his hands up in mock defense, "what, do you want to fight me?"

Gray smirked, "That's it, hold my pants, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Wait- I don't want these, and don't strip!" Lucy cried out then sighed watching the ice wizard take a few steps toward Natsu, "...I guess it's just a normal day after all."

Suddenly, there was a bubbly cry from beside Natsu.

"Wait! Don't fight! You promised you wouldn't!"

Lucy watched as Gray and Natsu paused in their tracks, both looking toward the water wizard.

"I did..?" Gray asked out of instinct from her outcries. But instead Juvia was hanging onto Natsu, staring up at him with pleading eyes.

Natsu hesitated, "aw, come on, it's just a little fun, he's totally jealous right now."

Juvia frowned and tugged at Natsu's shirt. Lucy and Gray practically felt their mouths hit the floor watching their close interaction.

"Don't worry about him. You're the important one here." Juvia replied back to the fire wizard.

"Excuse me..?" Gray cried out, feeling a twinge of hurt cut from her words.

"Ok, fine, don't cry ok..?" He gave her a half hug then placed a light kiss her on her forehead.

The world suddenly dropped into her chest as the sounds around her rang until they all began to merge together. She couldn't get herself to strip her eyes away from the couple, her body no longer responding to her commands. ** _She just froze_**. Gray stood quietly nearby, also frozen. Suddenly, she was wet as warm saliva and bits of food sprayed across her neck and back. Lucy was forced out of her daydream as she let out a scream of surprise, Gray jumping beside her as well.

Gajeel had spit out his food after taking a double take from the scene in front of them.

"Whoa, plot twist!" Gajeel cried out with a boisterous laugh, half his food scattered from his plate and across the floor.

Lucy and Gray turned to glare at the iron slayer with daggers and he blinked then gave a hesitant smile, "oh… uh, my bad." Lily looked over and shook his head toward the group, "kids."

Gray tsked next to her, shaking his hair out with his left hand and grabbed onto Lucy's wrist with his right then pulled her forward with a light jerk.

Lucy glanced at him in surprise, feeling herself falling back to earth, her mind numb with thoughts she couldn't even hope to process at this day of time.

Blinking, she found herself standing in front of the mission board. She watched Gray reach out and tear a sheet off, she didn't read it. He took a few seconds to read over once more, then walked back toward the bar with Lucy in tow.

"Mira," Gray called out. The girl looked up from serving a second drink to Lily and walked over.

"Yes, Gray?"

"We're taking this mission, we'll be back later." He stated.

"We?" Mira asked and he pointed to Lucy who finally shook herself free from the stuper.

"Huh, wait, we are?"

"Yup." Gray replied, "right now."

Lucy blinked, she gazed into his eyes and saw them flash. _Was that a hint of...anger?_

Lucy looked back at Mira and nodded in approval of the duo team. Mira's eyes darted to where Natsu and Juvia were sitting then flickered back to them with a sad smile.

"Ok, you two be careful. This is near the town Hargeon, and the guild Lamia Scale. I know they have been swamped with missions lately, so I'm not surprised to see one or two make their way over here. It's not too far, so perhaps I'll see you two tomorrow." She smiled, stamping the sheet and handing it to Gray.

Lucy glanced at the reward, it was 5,000 jewel. So 2,500 for each of them if they split it 50/50.

Gray handed her the mission, they caught eyes, and for a moment she wondered if he was asking if this was ok. A flash of concern raced across his dark blue orbs and she forced a smile, nodding. In exchange, she returned his back pants, and he quickly threw them back on with a light blush. Looking down at the paper she was glad for a bit of distraction, she was about to lose control of half her sanity just a moment ago.

 _Thank you, Gray._

Looking up she almost jumped as she caught eyes with Natsu who had been staring at her. His eyes flickered toward the mission in her hand and she thought for a moment he was going to get up, take the sheet and declare that he was going with them. Just like he always does. Instead, he just stared. Lucy felt a rush of heat travel to her face. _What was wrong with her?_

 _Her..? What was wrong with him?_ Lucy gripped the sheet of paper so hard she felt it rip and realized she was tense and let out a long breath.

Something wet touched her cheek and she raised her hand to touch her face. _Tears? Wait she was crying? No, she couldn't, she shouldn't be. Why would she be...?_

But it was only a single shed of a tear that raced down her cheek and onto her hand. She wasn't sure if Natsu saw or not. But he didn't move either way.

"Lucy, come on, we need to make the next train."

Lucy shook herself and blinked, breaking their eye contact and put her eyes forward on Gray. As they started to walk toward the exit she stole one last glance. Hoping her best friend would give up this facade...if it was a facade...

 _What's going on with you?_

Instead, she saw him turn back to the water wizard as he was tackled to the ground, she heard them giggle as she presumed she was tickling him.

As they left the guild hall she cast a glance toward Gray, who, as she expected seemed to be hiding his emotions. She had to walk a bit of a faster pace to keep in time with his own steps. He almost seemed in his own world, staring deep in front of him, lost in thought or daydreaming, she assumed.

"Gray, slow down!" Lucy managed to get out once they were a good half mile away from the guild hall. Gray paused and looked over at Lucy as if he had forgotten she was there at all.

"Lucy, sorry, I was just thinking…"

"Yeah…" Lucy interjected with an exhale, finally able to walk next to the ice wizard at a good pace.

"It's ok...I understand."

He looked at her and she forced a smile, answering his wandering thoughts, "maybe they're playing some trick on us. Who knows."

"Who knows." Gray quietly repeated, stuffing his heads deep into his pockets.

For the rest of the time traveling to the train station they walked in silence; only listening to the people passing them by and the occasional splash from their shoes as they hit a puddle from the rain last night.

Soon, the duo found themselves standing at the station, ready to board the next departing train.

Standing against the crowd the celestial wizard realized she still tightly gripped the mission sheet. Lucy lowered her shoulder and slipped it into her bag then pulled the draw strings closed.

Glancing back at her quiet partner, Lucy couldn't remember the last time she went on a mission alone with Gray. Typically, the ice wizard paired up in large groups or went out on his own. Occasionally, he'll take someone with him, she's seen Juvia tag along- as well as Natsu once when Lucy was busy finishing her novel.

His figure was stiff and while not unwelcoming, it was as if it held an unintentional cold shoulder, not to play on puns. Lucy smirked and heard the wind as it snapped at the passengers who waited to board. She watched the train come to a halt and they found their way in the middle of the car, alone.

The train started off bumpy and she immediately scooted herself back, upright. Preparing to comfort her friend for the trip.

But her lowered hand grasped only air…. where Natsu's hair would usually be, splayed across her lap. Blinking she slowly let her hand fall to her side and a slow breath escape from her lips.

 _I'm losing it. When was the last time I DIDN'T ride the train with Natsu?_

Lucy pondered on the thought, _yet again, when was the last time I took a job without him with me?_

Gazing outside and pulling up her elbow she leaned into the window with half shut eyes, chest tight.

She watched the trees blur as they began to pick up speed. Pulling her legs up she sat holding her knees, watching the world slowly pass by.

She would have never guessed she would miss that.

Miss comforting him when he was most vulnerable.

 **Miss him this much.**

The glass cooled down her rising temperature, letting the sound of the rumbling train send her into a midst of daydreams.

* * *

"Wait, you want to know where they are going..?"

"I heard you say something about Lamia Scale, right? What was the job, where are they going _exactly_?"

Mira leaned back from the sudden questions Natsu was bombarding her. Gajeel glanced over at Natsu with raised eyes, "so this is what it means when people say they have a split personality."

Lily nodded and tapped his chin, "he's like a whole other person."

Mira shook her head, "I'm sorry Natsu, I only know as much as they do. "

She smiled and Natsu frowned, "what the heck, come on, I know you know."

Mira smirked, "I really don't. But if you want to know, then you should ask them yourself- if you can catch the train in time that is."

Natsu frowned and looked up at the clock on the guild wall. Juvia stood quietly nearby, she looked hazy in the eyes as if she woke up from a long nap and had started to come to.

"Maybe you should sit down, have some water…" Mira suggested and glanced at Juvia, "both of you... "

Natsu frowned and slammed his hands on the table, "I'm not drunk, Mira!"

She put up a hand in defense, "I was only suggesting…"

Natsu turned away, his eyes caught Juvia who stood idly nearby, staring off into space.

He hesitated then grabbed her wrist, "come on, we need to go."

"Huh?" Juvia exclaimed as if coming out of her stupor.

"We need to follow Gray and Lucy!"

"Gray…" Juvia mumbled.

"Yes, Gray." He stated and pulled her along by the cloth of her shirt.

"My beloved Gray…" she whispered and he cast a side glance at her as they exited the guild.

"I wonder what's going on." Mira mused. Gajeel shrugged, taking another bite of his food.

Natsu dragged the water wizard outside, picking up the pace as they headed toward the train station. Juvia quietly followed the fire wizard as he found his way through the crowd and she watched him hesitate and even glance at her once as if looking for comfort before ordering a pair of tickets and rushing forward.

"I hope this is the same train," Natsu muttered then began calling out for Lucy and Gray over the crowd around them. But his voice was lost in the midst of all the chaos from people trying to board and depart from their stations.

"Damn, I can't catch their scent with all these people in here, and I don't see them."

Juvia looked around desperately trying to find Gray, her mind still fuzzy. She shook her head seeing stars dance across her vision. Rubbing her eyes she felt as though the world was casting a shadow over her. Juvia pushed it aside and continued to follow the fire slayer until they eventually found themselves on the train.

The locomotive hitched into gear and the movement lurched the two fairy tail members straight onto the floor.

"Ugh, this sucks," Natsu mumbled feeling his stomach doing flips against the stained carpet.

"Not only did Happy leave me, but Lucy totally ditched me too!"

"Gray-sama…" Natsu glanced over seeing Juvia grip the passenger seat cushion, tears streamed down her face as she pulled herself up.

"Did you see Gray's face..? He was completely heart broken!"

Natsu frowned, "...that's not what I remem-hugh!" He bent over feeling as though his stomach was about to fly straight out of his throat.

" **Thank you for joining us today on our destination to Clover Town, the train will arrive in about an hour."**

Juvia rubbed her temples, feeling the same grogginess set in again and sat down, "wait...Clover town...isn't that north of Magnolia?"

Natsu hiccuped, "I...I don't know, is it?"

Juvia frowned, hearing a couple walk by exclaiming how excited they were to explore the ruins of Cait Shelter.

"Natsu! We're not even on the right train!" She exclaimed. There was another jerk and she felt herself fall forward onto the seats in front of her. She blew a piece of her blue hair out from her eyes and glanced out the window; no longer seeing the station but instead, vast colorful trees.

"Great." Juvia moaned and looked toward the fallen fire wizard.

Natsu gripped his midsection as he doubled over, leaning his head against the cool floor with a groan.

"Uh, are you...are you ok?"

Natsu mumbled something incoherent and Juvia scooted closer, reaching out to help him up on the seat on the train.

"I don't-hughbl-.."

"Natsu!" Juvia screamed, her voice carrying itself all the way to the front of the locomotive.

* * *

 _So it begins, the romance...the humor...the cringiness? Don't worry, it has a long way to go, so get prepared to be on one hell of a rollercoaster adventure between four iconic FT Characters (Sorry Erza-Next time :3)._

 _So from the beginning of the story, I mentioned how I already wrote 25k (48 pages) worth of this story already. Now, about half of it is unedited and about a third of it isn't even written yet. With that being said for updates, I would expect an update every two weeks. Once a month at Max (unless there is some personal emergency), and perhaps a day or two at minimum if I'm feeling edity. Yes, I just made that up. "Edity" It's like Witty but with Editing. :3 Because it can be a pain. But I have to edit my stories, each and every one I have to be proud of. So please excuse the time and enjoy the quality I put into each chapter._

 _I really want this one to be one of the best._

 _I look forward to any feedback but do remember_ _ **I am only human,**_ _and I'm not Natsu. So no flaming (I can't eat them), unless it's a good, intellectual, thought out critic along with it. No Bakugos please (My Hero Academia) and hold the Salt._

 _But if there are things you think that are missing, you enjoy the story or want to guess what is to happen next, I absolutely want to hear them! I love love, love reading reviews. You guys have no idea how much it can affect me to write more quickly and spend extra time and care in a story. You make up a HUGE part of the story as readers. As any author knows, whether it be fanfiction or fiction/non-fiction._ _ **The readers are the real heroes.**_ _So be my hero, yeah?_

 _Thanks a million! 3_

 _Kenzii Shy_


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it so far, these chapters can be a pain editing sometimes, but I think it's worthwhile.

 **JustAnotherFan:** Thanks, I hope it meets your expectations and continues to have an original flare to it.

 **Michikolyvie:** Interesting it is! It's bound to get even more interesting as it rolls on forward.

 **Kirinah:** I wanted to send you a private message, but your inbox is full :P But to answer some of your inquiries, this fanfiction is planning to be unique, but don't worry! :3 I have a plan to (possibly) have an alternate ending as well, though I do have my favorite lined up at the end. It becomes pretty obvious after the story continues to flow forward. But, I enjoy adding unique fluff you may not expect or see in other stories. I may revise my summary as I continue forward in this story but until now I will keep some things shrouded in the dark unless enough people are upset about it. :)

Also, I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

" I can't believe that just happened..." Juvia stepped out of the car, soaking wet. A soaked Natsu wobbling behind her, catching on the side rail before exiting the train with little grace then toppling to the floor.

"Solid ground…" He mumbled, water dripping onto the concrete.

Juvia swung her hair around her shoulder and squeezed it tight, letting the water splash by her feet. After two hours they finally backtracked to their original destination, but unfortunately, they were now a good ways behind the other duo team.

"No matter how much I douse myself with my magic, I can still smell it!" Juvia held her hand to her mouth, forcing away another gag.

Natsu stood and shook himself, water spraying across the stations' platform.

"Sorry, I thought you knew…" He ruffled his hair with an apologetic smile.

Juvia frowned, "next time you're about to toss your cookies, aim the other way, not toward me!"

She flicked her hands and sighed, "I don't mind being wet, but in public, I want to be, you know.. A little decent. _Especially_ if Gray is going to be nearby."

Juvia felt heat touch her and she jumped in surprise.

"Hey, don't freak out, will ya? I won't burn you." Natsu muttered with a frown, crossing his arms. People who passed them by, starred as Natsu lit his hands on fire, steam rising from his soaked clothing. He reached his hands out and warmed the water wizard in return. She blinked, shaking her head, she felt her hair dry behind her neck.

Natsu smiled, "see, good as new."

Juvia "humphed" feeling the coolness disappear, the warmth taking its place, "I prefer being cold rather than hot."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "whatever, beggars can't be choosers."

Juvia turned away from the fire wizard and looked around the town they exited. It was a town just North of Lamia scale. The station was small and had a bare opening with fans on the corners to cool the waiting passengers.

Natsu's eyes scanned the crowd not seeing any sign of their friends, though he doubt he would.

"So, any idea where they went off-Hey, Juvia?"

Natsu frowned seeing that she had run ahead of him past the station drop off. Natsu tailed her from behind, barely avoiding side swiping a family who was trying to get on board the next train.

"Oh-uh sorry!" He called out, watching a little boy fall in surprise. Looking back ahead he realized she was heading toward a taped off location, a few security officers standing nearby while a large crowd gathered around in interest. Juvia had walked up to a guard just a few feet away, interrogating the officer with questions in regards to the scene.

"Hey what happened here?" Natsu asked no one in particular while walking ahead. Reaching the taped off section he lifted the tape up and strode inside. He paused, feeling grogginess suddenly set inside his mind. Natsu squinted his eyes and tried to shake the head, willing to clear the fog away.

"Hey, you can't go past here!"

Natsu hesitated then glanced behind him to see a guard rush toward him. Natsu smiled his eyes flickering toward the back where ice crusted the ground. He felt his feet crunch as Juvia joined him.

"Hey, did you two not just hear what I said? No people beyond this point!"

He taped the yellow tape in front of him with a frown.

"Yeah, yeah we heard you," Natsu replied with a cross of his arms. The man huffed and Natsu turned toward him with a smirk, "I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail, you heard of me right?" He turned toward the water wizard pointing with his thumb, "and this is Juvia."

"We're looking for a couple of our guild members who passed by recently."

Natsu pulled his shirt up to show his Fairy Tail mark, Juvia doing the same.

The man hesitated then proceeded to bow with his head, "right, I didn't realize you were apart of their team."

Juvia bent down to brush the iced grass by their feet, her fingers grazing over the cold greenery, snapping it.

The guard threw his arm forward, "the ice wizard and celestial wizard have been busy trying to subdue the beast. This is just some of the aftermath, as security, we had to evacuate the town; we're just waiting for the clear-" A sharp scream pierced the air, sending chills down their spines, the ground shaking.

He glanced to the north, "they've been at it for an hour now. The monster is tricky. It doesn't like to fight head on."

"I see" Juvia replied, "someone else also mentioned that it was a very large beast."

The man nodded, "and its skin is hard as stone. I don't know how those two will do it on their own."

"They won't be alone," Natsu replied curtly with the crack of his fists and started forward.

Juvia smiled and gave a quick nod in response toward the man's surprise, the guard smiled then nodded, allowing them to continue forward without any delay.

Natsu rushed forward, following the ice trail, both Lucy and Gray's scent wavering in the air toward the woods up ahead. He smiled, feeling fire touch the stones as he pushed off to join his two friends. A fight. It always put a fire in his spirit no matter the circumstances.

The fire wizard felt his powers waver as his vision blurred and ears began to ring. Blinking he slowed his pace, throwing his hand in his hair, allowing his mind to catch up with his surroundings as his thoughts were scrambling in a jumbled mess. Stopping completely his head felt heavy under the grasp of his hand.

"Natsu…"

He blinked the colorful dots away and looked behind him to see Juvia had caught up to him with a loud exhale of his name.

She was frowning, her eyes glistening and she held a hand across her forehead as if the sun bore heavy down on her face.

"I...feel weird...again…" Juvia muttered, she glanced at the fire wizard worry swimming in her eyes.

Natsu swallowed, this was just like before. But why now, why is it happening again so soon? What is it? Nothing made any damn sense.

 _One minute I feel like myself and the other... my thoughts don't even seem to be of my own._

He hesitated to answer her, "yeah, me too."

The fire wizard shook his head, trying to manually clear the fog threatening to cover his mind.

Natsu heard a hic and saw Juvia's eyes flash, tears brimming at the edge, "I'm scared."

He forced a reassured smile but she seemed to see right through it, his own eyes flashing the same concern that settled deep inside the water wizard's heart.

They were losing themselves again. They were losing control.

Why...why is this happening?

Natsu felt panic rising in his chest, his thought process shifting.

"It's ok, don't panic." Natsu paused, unsure if he said that for Juvia or to reassure himself. Either way, the issue doesn't seem to persist forever, there is a flaw. There was still hope to solve this if only he could get some help. Closing his eyes he pictured the iconic blonde in his mind.

 _Lucy, come on, I know you can help me out, you know me better than anyone._

"Lucy can help…" Natsu muttered. He felt Juvia's eyes flick over at him, "you really think so?"

"Of course," Natsu replied. He forced a smile and caught eyes with the water wizard, "if anyone is able to break this, she can."

Natsu gritted his teeth in frustration.

 _It's why I chased after you... if anyone can figure this out, you can. I only hope I can be of more help this time._

 _Whenever one is in trouble the other is there for them, right? Come on Lucy, I need you now!_

 _But... what if the closer I get to them, the more I lose my mind? What would cause that? Is that what it is..? Damn it I can't think straight!_

Natsu opened his eyes, Juvia frowning, a tear sliding down her face, wrapping her hands tightly around the edge of her shirt.

"Why is this happening...why," she muttered.

Natsu felt his chest grow heavy seeing her so miserable. He laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly, "hey, it's ok...it could be worse."

Juvia gazed at him, fresh tears falling and nodded without a response.

* * *

"Gray! Throw ice at his feet, I'll take him out with my whip!"

The two were sweating. It's been over an hour since they started trailing the monster that rampaged the small town.

"Got it!" Lucy felt the flash of cold as the wizard raced past and leaped, covering each limb with a thick layer of ice.

"Done!"

When they first started the mission it only took a little while to tease it out from the woods. The creature blended in with the environment so well that they managed to step on top of the beast, waking it. Lucy had found herself riding the creature until sliding down the back, Gray catching her from the fall.

Lucy took out her celestial whip and pulled it out with a snap. She smiled, sweat crested across her forehead. Raising her arm, the whip grew thrice its length and she cast it around beasts legs, toppling it as it tried desperately to escape from the ice. A blood-curdling scream coursed through the air. Lucy jumped from her ledge and ran around to the back then tied it off, shrinking the whip until the beast couldn't move and all four limbs were tied down by ice and her magic rope.

Gray raced up next to her with hard breaths to match her own.

"Hah! That was great Lucy!" He smiled watching the creature writhe, trying to break free.

"Now, for the finale" Gray stood his ground, Lucy took a few steps away, watching him call on his powers, black lines appearing across his face.

"Demonic remnants are a pain, but I'm glad I got this power to-"

"Gray! Lucy!"

Gray hesitated in his power, the surprising call causing him to cast the spell to the side- missing the monster and almost hitting Lucy, who had to leap out of the way in the last second.

"What the...! Natsu, Juvia!?"

"Yo!" Natsu smirked hands across his hips, excitement evident, "you guys having fun without us?"

Gray echoed the fire wizards smirk and cast a glance toward Lucy replying, "you guys finally snapped out of it?"

Natsu smiled, pounding his hand into his fist sparks rising from his knuckles.

"Oh, I'm all fired up now!" A breath of fire escaped toward the beast struggling.

 _Natsu will always be Natsu…_ Lucy mused, crossing her arms.

Lucy stared at the fire wizard, a smile touching her lips, _I'm happy that it seems that he's finally returned to himself..._

The monster cried out and with a loud snap- her whip pulling apart, flinging off toward the side, away from the wizards, Lucy jumping in fright from the noise.

"Damnit Natsu!" Gray shouted with a fist at his side, his marks fading across his face.

"We would have been done already if it weren't for you butting in!"

Ignoring Gray, the fire wizard leaped up and crashed on the monster with a fire iron dragon fist. The monster screamed then effortlessly flung him off to the side, the beasts hard exterior barely even scratched.

"Huh?" Natsu cried out.

A water whip raced past him like a stream as grabbed the beast in the front, toppling it down. The water magic easily broke, causing Juvia to hit the ground. Simultaneously she shot out a wave of water behind her allowing Natsu to slide down effortlessly, rolling in the grass.

"Hey, thanks!" He shouted with a smile, the wizard jumped back to his feet with a pumped fist. Juvia smiled in return and threw a thumbs up in response.

Lucy looked at the group who surrounded her and frowned, her whip was no longer handy and even if it was, she doubt the beast would let her try that trick twice. The creature hollered and glanced at each of the wizards in turn. She watched Natsu try again with a fire dragon roar, the beast took a few steps back and crouched, shielding itself from the hot flames.

Lucy watched Gray throw large ice spikes against the shell. Lucy frowned and tapped her chin, _Fire, Water, Ice and Celestial Magic…_

 _Fire and Water create...Steam. When Steam is frozen at a low enough temperature it can freeze….That's it!_

"Natsu, Juvia!"

The fire slayer dodged an incoming hit and glanced her way, Juvia pulled a small water sphere to shield herself and looked over with interest.

"Attack at the same time, combine your powers!"

The two of them glanced at one another. Natsu smirked and leaped next to Juvia with flaming balled fists, "oh yeah! Let's do it!"

Juvia held her arm out and crouched to her side, calling her water magic. They glanced at one another, "Now!" Lucy screamed, watching the beast eye them curiously.

The fire flashed fast next to the water that streamed forward, striking the beast with such force, it fell to its side with a loud ominous cry.

"Gray! Use your magic, freeze the monster with the hot steam!"

"Got it!" Gray replied.

Throwing his fist against his other hand he pushed his shoulder back and cried out, releasing a powerful flow of ice, the crystals freezing the grass, traveling quickly to their opponent.

The beast hollered as the steam wrapped around the beast then quickly froze from the sudden change in temperature, its legs stiff, unable to move until it was frozen solid. Hail rained from the sky as Juvia and Natsu leaped out of the way.

Lucy flicked out her key and cried out, "Taurus lend me your power, I call on you!"

She swiped the key, the celestial spirit coming to her aid.

"Is this guy bothering you?" He stated, Lucy smirked, "sort of, he's a monster we need to exterminate, ready?" She stretched, feeling the armor clad her shoulders and torso, a replicated axe sliding in her hands.

The spirit nodded and they raced together, leaping and crashing down onto the frozen beast; with a final crack, the ice shattered, including part of the monster inside. There was a final howl as the body of the beast crashed into the ground and in recoil, pieces of the earth flew along with the beast back into the air.

Lucy found herself tumbling to the ground, Taurus, disappearing. She rolled to the side, missing a flying chunk of land that hit beside her. Lucy's eyes widened seeing the beast falling from the sky, straight for her.

"Natsu..!" From instinct, Lucy screamed his name, adrenaline spiking in her chest.

She lifted her hands in the air, using her axe as a shield and felt the weight of the creature fall to her weapon, her arms vibrating and wrists almost giving out.

Lucy fell flat on her back from the force, then suddenly her weight was lifted as her shirt was grabbed and she was pulled out from underneath the falling dead weight.

She felt herself fly backward, scooting on her back and watching the beast slammed into the ground with another wave of shaking, dust flying across the area. Lucy shielded her eyes as she slowed then stopped.

Looking to her rescuer she was shocked to see not pink hair but the dark haired male standing agitated by her side, heaving with effort.

"Gray!"

He glanced at her, "that was a close one. You need to be more careful, you could have really hurt yourself." He snapped with a frown.

Lucy let her shoulders slide down and looked to the other side, as the dust settled she saw Natsu stand above Juvia, offering her his hand to help her back to her feet.

"I guess Juvia was in danger too.." Lucy replied and smiled up at Gray, "Thanks for grabbing me back there."

He looked over toward the two of them and nodded silently back to the celestial wizard, _Natsu could have easily saved Lucy, he usually always does. That's why I hesitated. But when I saw he was protecting Juvia from flying debris...I had to grab her. Lucy could have easily been crushed if she wasn't careful. She could have died._ His eyes flickered back to the celestial wizard. _I'm just glad I was close enough and quick enough to grab her shirt. I don't want to think…._

Gray shook his head, walking up to the unconscious beast that lay before him.

"That was one hell of an attack." Gray replied to Lucy who looked up, brushing her hair back, she smiled, "yeah?"

He nodded, "you have gotten a lot stronger than I remember."

Lucy laughed, "I've been practicing a bit...here and there." Gray watched as her taurus spirit outfit fazed away to her original clothes. "I can't hold the form for myself for too long, but I've only been able to retain it for a solid 2 minutes while in battle."

Gray laughed, "you gotta start somewhere, right?"

Lucy stared at him then gave a sharp nod, smiling, "yeah...I guess I do!"

He smiled and returned toward the creature, again he brought out his demon power and cast his magic. Lucy watched as the creature sparked then exploded into millions of round, dark circles until a small, unconscious rodent lay at their feet. Next to it lay a dark sphere. Gray grabbed it and wrapped it in a cloth, tying it down.

Gray stood up, holding the bag and examining the contents with curious eyes.

"I've only done this a couple times," Gray replied, as Lucy stood up and made her way toward him.

"I need to go back to the village to burn it to lift the spirit free from their town."

"Because it had a connection?" Lucy asked and Gray nodded.

"We have a connection too!"

Lucy and Gray both glanced up to where Natsu and Juvia were standing, they came close to the duo, Juvia throwing her arms in the air with excitement.

"Yeah, that was so awesome! That's how you start an afternoon!" Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy smiled and nodded _we did all have a connection with each other_ , Gray was quiet, she glanced over at him, seeing a skeptical look cross his face.

"What's that look for, Gray?" Lucy asked.

Gray frowned, "I can't help but wonder why you two are here, don't you want to do missions together on your own?"

Lucy furrowed her brow, then looked over toward the fire and water wizard. _What was Gray getting at? We've done plenty of missions as a group before._

Natsu threw his arms behind his head and smiled, Juvia clasped her hands together and swayed to the side.

 _Is Gray still thinking about this morning? Is he testing them? What's going through his mind right now?_

"Well, yes, we were going to….weren't we?" Juvia asked and Natsu gave a sharp nod, "Yeah!"

"So, why didn't you?" Gray pushed.

The two of them exchanged glances, they were quiet for a moment, as if they didn't quite know how to answer the question.

"Well…" Natsu began and tapped his chin, glancing away with a frown.

Juvia tilted her head in thought, "we didn't want to be left out!"

"Yeah!" Natsu replied then furrowed his brow as if he didn't actually agree, but it made the most sense.

Lucy and Gray exchanged looks then heard Juvia exclaim, "Besides! Isn't it cute to be going on out a double date like this!"

Lucy felt her heart stop, she saw Gray freeze, their eyes back on the fire and water wizard who were now holding hands.

 _No, it is just like this morning. Nothing changed at all! What is going on?_

"Double date?!" Lucy stuttered out.

"Yeah!" Juvia continued with a smile and leaned into Natsu.

"Well, it's more like a double mission," Natsu muttered and Juvia only shrugged.

The celestial wizard and ice wizard stole a silent glance from each other before Natsu continued, "what's not to love about protecting those you care about the most!"

Lucy blinked feeling her palms grow sweaty and gripped her skirt and rolled them down from her growing nerves.

"Wait, are you saying that as if we're together? You two should know that Gray and I are not-" Lucy started.

"-What the hell is wrong with you two, if you don't cut the crap this next minute... I'm going to knock some sense into you _ **in the minute after that**_." Gray snapped.

"-a couple…" Lucy muttered, being overborne by an angry ice wizard at her side.

She saw his fists close, ice breaking across his knuckles.

 _Oh, he's dead serious._

She saw his eyes narrow, the fist that held the small pack caking with thin ice across it.

Natsu frowned and closed his fists in response, fire flaring across his hands.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," Gray growled.

Juvia glanced at the boys with a frown, she gazed at Gray and grew quiet beside the angered fire wizard.

"Yeah, I'm hearing that we're going to have a problem." Natsu took a few steps forward, Gray matching him.

"You bet your ass we're going to have a problem!"

"Boys!"

Lucy ran between the two of them who were now only a couple of feet apart. She could feel the cold snap to her left and the heat flow over on her right.

She looked at Natsu first then toward Gray, frowning.

"Lucy, don't get in my way," Gray stated, his voice as cold as his powers.

She frowned, "your way? Excuse me, when has this become a problem on your own? Tone it down a little." She turned to Natsu, "and you, Gray is correct, something isn't right between you guys. I don't care if you found a newfound interest in one another, but try to be a little more sensitive will ya?" Lucy crossed her arms, "Come on, let's at least get along until we make it back to Fairy Tail."

 _Gray is probably hurt or angered at this new relationship, Juvia is no longer throwing herself over him. You would think he would be overjoyed but…_

She looked back at Gray who lowered his fists and looked to the ground.

 _It seems it's hurting him more than he's let on._

She looked back at Natsu who lowered his shoulders, fire extinguished.

 _Not that I'm any less hurt...Natsu and I did almost everything together. It's an odd feeling to not have him so close. But this is just one day... right?_

Lucy sighed and lowered her arms watching Grays ice crack and hearing the shards fall to the floor.

Juvia walked up to them and stood next to Natsu with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Lucy." She replied. She hesitated seeing Gray turn away and walk off, Lucy looked back at him with a frown.

"Hey, wait, Gray!" Lucy cried out, Gray threw his hand in the air, showing off the bag.

"I'm out-I'm going to go to the town to finish this mission then head home. Meet me at the town entrance when you're ready to go."

Lucy hesitated then sighed, nodding at the curt reply, "ok," She replied quietly, watching her friend walk away.

 _He's wanting some space._

 _That's fine._

 _At least these two won't be having an all-out brawl in the town we just saved...and Gray won't be trekking it back on his own._

Lucy sighed, watching Natsu's shoulders lax as Juvia looked up and smiled at him, he returned a small smile and Lucy forced herself to look away. Gazing behind them she pinpointed where her celestial whip was and walked toward it.

She brushed by Natsu, feeling her stomach turn for a moment before taking in a long jagged breath.

 _So not only are they continuing on with this 'act' but now they are depicting as though Gray and I are a couple now_. _This day just keeps on surprising me._ Maybe Juvia finally snapped and is taking this whole 'love rival' thing to a whole new level. Or maybe it really was a bet? _But why would they keep it up this long….Natsu barely has the attention span for even the mildest of romantic interests and Juvia has always just had eyes for one man in her life, cutting everyone else out completely._

 _The weirdest thing out of all of this would have to be them assuming I am dating Gray. Neither one of us has ever shown any romantic interest in one another, at least not intentionally. Gray always seemed to want to keep to himself, and with Juvia always begging for his attention, not many girls got to the ice wizard these days. Heck, even with Juvia throwing herself on him- he still turns the romantic interest away._

 _Though, Natsu really isn't all that different either, since Lisanna seemed to like him back in the day, or so I heard from Mira._ _But he's never once mentioned any interest being with her or even going on missions together with Lisanna._ Romance was never on the table for him from the beginning. Lucy and Natsu were almost always together, there was little she didn't know about him.

Lucy blushed, feeling a chill race down her spine.

She did know quite a lot about him, and this was by far one of the most surprising things that she's EVER seen him do, and that says a lot. _Not only did he allow Happy to go on a mission alone without him, he also let me go with Gray while he stayed behind at the guild._

 _Why? He always jumps on board when offered to go on a mission together and is typically upset when I ever turn one down_. _I hear about it for at least a week straight. If this was a bet, then their acting skills were through the roof. It fooled her. So what was really going on…?_

Lucy paused, bending down to pick up her celestial whip and threw it forward so it snapped back to its original small form. Attaching it back to her hip she sighed.

 _So there are a few ideas._

 _One: The least likely of all my ideas, the two of them had some sort of coming to understanding with one another. Perhaps they had some deep conversation and now they're close as ever._

Lucy twisted her belt across her hip, checking that her keys were all there.

 _Two: Both of them still had a conversation but it pertained more to Gray and I. Both Juvia and Natsu were sent away yesterday evening at the festival. After Natsu almost burned down a tent, I pushed him out and away for the night. Around that same time, Juvia had been talking with Gray. I didn't hear their conversation but Gray had forcefully declined whatever she was asking him to do. She had left shortly after, racing away saying, "she was going to get something". But never came back. She still wasn't sure if Juvia was crying or not. It really wasn't her business. But perhaps this was some case of revenge on the two of them?_

 _Lucy shook her head. That is too well planned for the two of them. For Natsu or even Juvia. There would be no way they would hold out this long for just extracting revenge. Or would they?_

 _Three: They lost a bet to another fairy tail member. But this also didn't seem to fit the bill. She could see Natsu going all out. But Juvia? What would have to be bet for them to disregard their past selves? Juvia wouldn't go 10 minutes without being near Gray and Natsu would never stoop to as much romantic interest as he's showing….right now. God. What the hell is going on?_

"Hey! Not in front of me!" Lucy shouted, throwing her hands up in the air as she drew near them.

Natsu and Juvia pulled apart and glanced at the blushing Lucy, staring at the two of them with wide eyes, catching the romantic act between them.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" Natsu asked with a tilted head.

Lucy felt her heart twist, _Clueless as ever...you are calling me that like when you have your full attention on me, only me you brat._

Lucy frowned, instinctively balling her fists.

 _You know what the hell is the matter! I don't want to see you….ugh. No, don't Lucy, calm down._

Taking a breath she put a couple fingers across her temples.

"Nothing..it's nothing I'm just trying to think."

"Whatcha thinking about?" he continued, pushing her patience.

Juvia gazed at her then looked up at Natsu with interest.

Lucy sighed and let her eyes graze the floor. She fell quiet and could feel his eyes burning into her head. Waiting for her to answer. But she didn't want to answer. She didn't want him to know...or maybe she didn't want to accept it. This part of her she was feeling. _ **It wasn't a good feeling.**_ She wished she could just push it away, but the pain...it was growing stronger every minute. It felt like her chest had gained twice the weight and it was beginning to choke her. Gritting her teeth she felt the urge to throw up.

 _Get it together Lucy. You can't fall apart now. You don't even know what's going on._

"Lucy..?" He asked again quietly and she felt his voice pierce her like a thorn against her skin.

Lucy forced a smile and she looked up, but she couldn't control it. She couldn't control the tears that forced their way down her face as she looked up at the two holding hands.

"It's…" She hesitated and caught her breath, realizing how many tears had begun to flow down her cheeks.

That's when she saw it. His eyes, staring into her. They flashed and he took a step forward, his free hand outstretched toward her, the other grasping the water wizards.

"Lucy...why are you crying?"

Juvia watched Natsu then set her gaze on the blonde, "yeah...what's wrong?"

Lucy hiced with her smile burning her cheeks, she lifted her hand with a nervous laugh and wiped her face. But it was no good, as more tears replaced them.

"I...I just feel like I'm losing something right now. Something really important."

Natsu exchanged a glance with Juvia.

"What do you mean?"

Lucy laughed and shook her head, "its nothing…"

But when she looked up she saw his eyes again, they were pleading. Very different than just a few seconds ago. They held a glassy look as if she was looking directly into a mirror. Asking...begging for something... She blinked, confusion riddling inside her.

 _I don't know what's going on. But something is wrong. Very wrong. No… I can't accept this as true. Something is going on that I don't know about. But what is it?_

 _Perhaps...this is something that is going against their will? But what would do that…? Is that even a possibility?_

Lucy lifted her arm and swiped her sleeve across her eyes, blinking she twisted her sleeve with a thoughtful frown.

"It's **_not_** nothing, talk to me." Natsu urged.

Lucy took in a breath and nodded, "ok, I will."

Natsu and Juvia exchanged looks and Natsu smiled, "great."

"This isn't you. Either of you. Something happened. Something changed. But what and how…I'm not sure."

She tapped her chin and took in a shaky breath, trying to rid of the fears that this was real.

"Ok," Natsu replied curtly but said no more.

Lucy was surprised he didn't argue or deny it. Juvia glanced at him as if she was going to rebuttal but Lucy continued before she could speak.

"Did something happen to you last night?"

Natsu frowned and tapped his chin and glanced toward Juvia, "well...what do you mean by that?"

Lucy frowned, "did something happen… did you get into another fight, or get hurt, or threatened?"

Natsu tilted his head then shook it, "nope, I would remember if that happened."

Lucy frowned, "Ok… well, did you take a bet with anyone? Play any games? Do a deal?"

Natsu laughed, "come on do you think I would really do that?"

Lucy deadpanned and Natsu threw up his hands from her glare, "Ok, ok...no, no bets." he smiled and swung an arm around Juvia. But as he did he gave an odd expression, as if was wasn't sure why he did it.

Lucy frowned, "so this isn't your own doing then? Are you acting this way on purpose?"

"Acting this way on purpose..?" Natsu repeated, furrowing his brows in confusion.

Juvia frowned taking her hand from his and crossed her arms, "what we feel is real! We love each other."

Natsu gazed at her, hesitating and Juvia glanced at him, "right…?"

Natsu blinked as if in thought, then glanced at Lucy, "um...yeah…" He shook his head and used his free hand to sort through his hair. He looked confused standing there, as if he had the biggest life decision yet to make.

Lucy watched his expression change throughout the next few seconds from confusion to frustration then thoughtful. It was the most she's seen him express perhaps his whole life in one sitting. Something didn't sit well with her. It was as if his words were contradicting what he was thinking...or his thoughts were not of his own. As if he was….

 _That's it! Lucy, you're brilliant!_

"A spell!" Lucy cried out, causing both Juvia and Natsu to jump from the surprise of the outburst.

"Eh…?" Natsu asked and Lucy put her fists together with renewed vigor and smiled. She pointed her finger at the duo with a large smile spread across her face.

"You two are under a love spell!"

Natsu and Juvia glanced at one another and Lucy continued, "if neither of you have any recollection of anything major happening last night, then there is only one answer!"

She giggled, feeling herself shake with excitement for figuring it out on her own.

"It's just like when that wizard cast a love spell on me before I joined Fairy Tail. He used an enchantment on me. But there is no way one of you is doing that to the other. So there must be some sort of magical item or wizard that can cast on two people!"

She clapped her hands, "yes, Lucy for the win! I am so good at this!"

She waved her hand across her face and answered herself, "you outdone yourself, Lucy, truly."

Natsu and Juvia stood nearby, Juvia leaned in toward Natsu and whispered, "I think she completely lost it."

Natsu nodded, "yeah."

Lucy stopped, catching her breath and walked up and threw her arms around the two of them from behind. The two other wizards gave a look of bewilderment as she leaned into them.

 _It's like a heavy weight was just lifted from my shoulders._

"Don't worry guys, I'll help you out. Lucy is on the case!"

"Is it too late to go back home?" Juvia muttered.

"No..let's get out of here before she snaps any more." Natsu agreed.

"Hold it!" Lucy grabbed the two of them, pulling them back until they hit the floor, dust rising from their impact.

"There is no way either of you are in your right minds right now."

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms, "the same could be said about you right now."

Lucy paused, "nevermind that-we need to stay together. We have to figure it out and I don't need you two running off on your own together for too long." Lucy shuddered.

"Why not?" Natsu prodded.

Lucy hesitated, "just don't ok?"

Juvia glanced at him then back toward her, "is Gray...back in the town….waiting?"

Lucy looked at Juvia who seemed confused at her own statement then nodded, "Yeah...he is."

Juvia looked down as if contemplating something serious but said nothing.

"Speaking of Gray...I need to tell him this right away…." she watched Natsu stand up, and offer a hand to Juvia.

 _From the looks of it, this spell seems to fluctuate. But why…? Why is it strong one moment and weaker the next? Is that why they came running to us; because the spell wavered? But when they got here... they acted as they did earlier this morning. Even now, the two of them are not even holding hands...they aren't looking at one another like just a few minutes ago...Why…?_

Lucy sighed. There was still so much to be answered. But she wasn't going to get any answers just standing around here.

"I'm going to need all the help I can get…."

* * *

Well, has Lucy figured it out? Or is she not on the right path? **What is really going on with them?** Can you figure it out?

Until then, thank you for reading this far! If you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review, hit like and follow! I had a hard time figuring out where to cut it off, but this is a great spot. Expect to see the next chapter in a couple weeks or less.

As always, you readers make the writer I am, so hit me up! Let me know how you feel. But hold the salt. :3

Kenzii


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews! It's so encouraging to read them. **_Today's chapter will be much shorter than the others_** , but it's because of the weird cutoff I had planned. I also was excited to get another portion of the story published after editing. Sorry, not sorry.

 **Guests:** Thank you! I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out what is really going on! As for jealousy, I'm sure you'll see various personality flare-ups as it continues.

 **Claudiacorvo:** I'm glad you're enjoying this! As for the jealousy, as the guest had mentioned, I'm sure you'll find your fill as the story continues :)

 **Dark shining Light:** All the feels! The feels won't stop either! So be prepared :o As if Gray didn't save Lucy, I'm sure this story would be very different indeed. The ships are a little crazy, aren't they?

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Gray!"

"Lucy?"

Lucy found herself taking in a few strong breaths after racing into the village before continuing, "I need to talk to you...about…" she took in a large breath, Gray blinked, concern crossing his eyes.

"-about Juvia and Natsu…"

Gray stared at the blonde then, turned to wave goodbye to the villagers who were thanking him for taking care of the demon. A young girl ran up to hug Lucy in thanks and she paused, hugging her in return.

"I don't want to talk about either of them right now," Gray stated bluntly, throwing the reward coin bag in his pack behind him with a frown.

Lucy crossed her arms, "It's not what you think, I just realized something."

Gray glanced at her, "that they've completely lost their minds?"

"Yes!" Lucy agreed and Gray rolled his eyes, taking a few steps forward and away from the celestial wizard.

"They have lost their minds, they aren't themselves one bit. Don't you find it a bit odd that right after the festival they just _'suddenly'_ fell for one another."

Gray cringed and Lucy folded her arms, blocking the ice wizard from continuing to walk forward and away from the conversation.

Gray sighed, "Ok, fine, do I find it strange? **Yes.** Do I find it impossible? **No.** "

He continued to walk forward without waiting for her reply. Lucy hesitated and balled her hands together, chasing after the hard headed wizard outside of the town.

"It may not be impossible, but there is no way it would just happen overnight," Lucy stated loudly, trying to keep up with him.

"Gray would you just stop and listen to me!"

Gray sighed and stopped, waiting for her to catch up from her demand. Lucy slowed and caught her breath- they caught eyes.

"Just listen to what I have to say, will ya? You and Natsu are such hot heads sometimes. You wear your emotions all over your sleeves."

Gray tsked with a frown from the accusation and Lucy continued, seeing that he wasn't moving any further away.

"I know it seems unlikely, but the two of them must have got caught up in some type of love binding spell."

Gray glanced at her in thought but stayed quiet and let her continue.

"Back before I joined fairy tail there was a wizard who had an item that would cast a love spell to any women in the vicinity, and in turn, they immediately fell in love without even knowing who he was. It felt _real._ If Natsu wasn't there to knock sense into me, I don't know what would have happened." She rubbed her arm, "I think something like that is what is causing the absurd behavior. I don't know how, or why...or when. But it must have happened sometime after the festival. The two of them seemed themselves right up until they left."

Gray frowned in contemplation, "you know...you might have a point." He sighed, "I do remember Juvia saying she was going to come back...and she never did. I didn't think about it much until now really."

Lucy nodded, "we both know Juvia wouldn't just leave you hanging like that."

Gray slowly nodded and exhaled, "so...a love spell."

"Yeah," Lucy replied.

Gray threw a hand across his hair, "do you know how to...fix it?"

Lucy bit her lip and shook her head, "No idea...I'm going purely based on guesswork and experience alone."

"Great." Gray replied sarcastically then shook his head, "no...sorry...it is good...best to start somewhere rather than…" He trailed off then shook his head, disregarding what he was about to say, and instead muttered, "This damn day better end quickly."

"I second that." Lucy agreed then forced a smile, "but it's a lead, right? I know that Fairy Tail is a couple hours away by train, we can always go back and ask the others."

Gray nodded then glanced around, "speaking of those two...where are they exactly?"

Lucy hesitated, "I tried to convince them to come with me, but they said they would wait where they were instead."

"Oh?"

Lucy nodded, "I just hope they kept to their word."

Gray frowned, hesitating in thought before silently falling behind Lucy.

His eyes followed the back of the celestial wizard, pondering on the truth of what she said.

 _A truth binding spell? If it was a spell then it would have to be cast from another wizard, or an object. The latter, Lucy has prior experience with, but for her, it cast on all women; this one seems to be afflicting only two people. Like a bad game of matching making. As for a spell caster, that would be tricky. It would have to be a spell that either had a time limit, restrictions, or the wizard would have to be nearby at all times to keep the spell going. Neither seemed very plausible, but if I had to put money somewhere, I would put it on the magical item. But yet again, a spell with a time limit also made sense._

 _If it was ultimately a spell, can it even be broken?_ Gray shook his head.

 _Of course, it can. It was only a spell if it was a spell. Even if it was cast by another user, if the wizard who cast it fell in battle or grew unconscious- then the spell should lift on its own. If it was an item, then if they destroyed it, the spell may break as well. But how the hell are they supposed to figure any of that out between the two of them?_

 _Especially when we have this bullshit to work with._

He was going to lose his mind before they can even make it to the next town. He's going to have to apologize to Lucy upfront, there was no way he was going to make it back to Fairy Tail without beating the crap out of the fire wizard.

"What the hell." Gray snapped, standing next to the blonde at the edge of the park.

Lucy stole a glance at Gray and he heard the nervous tone in her laugh as she played with her hair, staring at the two wizards she left behind.

"Come on, do you really think Natsu and Juvia would really act like that in public?" Lucy asked, throwing a hand forward in a knowing gesture.

Gray folded his arms across his chest watching the scene unfold in front of him with a cringe.

Natsu was carrying a giddy Juvia on his back, running across the park with her crying out "whoa" as if he was the steed, and she a knight. A village couple who was walking a path nearby also stared at the two wizards roleplaying, before quickly turning and rushing back to the nearby village when receiving a cold, threatening look from Gray.

 _Yeah, get out of here, nothing to see._

"Take it easy." Lucy muttered next to him.

Gray sighed, casting his eyes away from the strangers and back to the two other fairy tail wizards, hearing Juvia scream in the distance in delight, then watching them fall to the grass, rolling in laughter.

"Well, at least she's happy," Gray replied, casting a side glance at the celestial wizard.

Lucy laughed, "well, yeah, if you're ok turning a blind eye."

Gray frowned and Lucy placed a hand across his shoulder in reassurance as if to answer his silent uncertain thoughts, "it's a spell, I swear it has to be."

Gray nodded curtly, "I believe you, Lucy."

She smiled, letting her hand slide back to her side, hearing the ice wizard continue, "But I swear I'm not getting paid enough to deal with this shit."

Lucy smirked, "we're not getting paid at all for this."

Gray sighed, he looked up, feeling the blood rush to his face and brought his hand up partially covering his eyes, his chest lurching.

Lucy furrowed her brow in confusion from his sudden change in expression and stole a glance back at the two other wizards, seeing them share a passionate kiss on the grass.

"Uh, ah! Break it up you two!" Lucy cried out, waving her arms with sudden vigor.

Juvia and Natsu quickly sat up and looked over to stare at their guild mates who wore matching reddening expressions.

Lucy heard a cough then a laugh as Gray poked her side, "Come on Lucy, don't worry, it's only a spell!"

Lucy silently threw him the bird in response, which only sent Gray into a fit of laughter, his reddening face subsiding alongside Lucy. Natsu and Juvia exchanged equal confused expressions.

"Lucy, Gray!" Natsu exclaimed, he stood up and raced toward them, Juvia in tow with a smile across her face.

"I thought you'd never come back! It's been forever!" The fire wizard whined.

"It's been like 10 minutes." Lucy deadpanned and Natsu shrugged, "whatever, same thing."

Lucy sighed, Gray smirked, crossing his arms and staring at the two of them.

"A spell caught you right in the heart, huh flame brain?"

Natsu glanced at Gray and smirked, "yeah, you wish you were in love like me."

Gray tsked, "not a chance. Especially if it's not real."

"It is real!" Juvia cried out, grabbing Natsu's arm, almost pulling him down from the sudden force, "how come you guys don't believe us?"

Gray rolled his eyes then poked the water wizard in the shoulder, "because we know you better than that."

She blinked, staring at him, but didn't reply. Lucy clapped her hands, startling the three of them, in response they all stared at her.

"Ok, come on, we need to get back to the train station, it's getting late and I don't want to be walking back to Fairy Tail in the dark, it's been a long day as it is." She paused, "Hopefully we can find some answers back there."

Juvia and Natsu exchanged glances as she formulated the last minute battle plan, "the train?" They said simultaneously.

Gray and Lucy glanced at one another, "yeah, is there a problem?" Gray asked.

Natsu hesitated and Lucy sighed seeing where this was about to go.

"Natsu, come on, it's only for a little while...and no sympathy pain Juvia, Natsu is enough as it is."

Juvia frowned and gripped her shirt in anxiety, rolling it "Please, Juvia doesn't want to ride the train again either." She shuddered, both of them suddenly sat down and held one another, begging not to go.

"Alright, alright!" Lucy replied, crossing her arms with frustration laced across her stance. Gray folded his arms, "Damn, that means it will turn into a days time of a walk. Come on, are you two serious?"

"I'm not going on a train, and you can't make me!" Juvia hollered, tears daring to spill over.

"Fine, don't cry...we won't ride the damn train," Gray muttered.

Lucy sighed, "I'm used to Natsu acting like this, but this is a new one from Juvia."

Gray sighed and shook his head, "apparently it's contagious."

Lucy let her arms fall to her side, her plan now shattered, and a new one is needed to take its place immediately.

"Great, now what," Gray muttered and turned to Lucy who tapped her chin in thought.

"Well...we can start heading back to Fairy Tail, camp in the woods and be back by the late afternoon. Or...we can swing by Lamia Scale."

"Lamia Scale!" Gray exclaimed and frowned holding up a hand in refusal, "no way, we're not going there!"

"What, why not?" Lucy asked and shook her head, "don't tell me it has something to do with that one friend you grew up with, huh?"

Gray gritted his teeth and looked away, "so what. Why lamia scale anyway? Why not...SaberTooth or something?"

Lucy frowned, "Sabertooth is like two days away, farther than Fairy Tail. Lamia Scale is just an hour south of here."

Gray tsked as Natsu and Juvia scrambled back to their feet, hearing they were no longer going to take the train back to Fairy Tail.

"Let's go to Lamia Scale!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Juvia agreed with a wide smile.

"See, they agree." Lucy pointed out and Gray frowned, "their opinion doesn't count right now."

"Ouch." Natsu replied, "Come on ice boy, let's go have some fun at another guild...isn't your friends Lion there or something?"

"It's Lyon and yes, unfortunately," Gray replied, stuffing a hand in his pocket in agitation.

Natsu smiled, "well then, what's better than catching up with some old friends, am I right?" He turned to look at Lucy and Juvia who stood near one another.

Juvia nodded, Lucy smiled, _That's my Natsu._

"You may be partly spellbound, but you're still Natsu, huh?"

He smiled in response. For a brief moment everything almost felt...normal.

* * *

Well, I guess they are going to be sidetracked for a little while- but they're all together again. Do you think that is for the best? Do you think anyone from Lamia Scale can be of help?

Leave your thoughts below and as always thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews!

Kenzii


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your patience, it has been difficult updating this story for a multitude of reasons. But I'll spare you my personal details and excuses for another time. On another note, I have found a large interest in My Hero Academia. So I've been running around those fanfictions lately, and as I wait for the 100 Year quest manga and the new animations to come out I am a little less interested in poor Fairy Tail. But the new content I hope will rekindle everything. What's great about this story is that it's practically finished besides a few chunks of internal monologue, story, and editing. (Which takes a lot of self-drive to get done) But I want to get it done right.

Anywho, Thanks for the reviews guys, like always you help me out so much! I hope you like this REALLY freaking long chapter. I felt like I kind of owed you since the last one was so short.

 **GwenuitHolland:** I love your review and your guesswork on Lyon. You may be right. Only time can tell. The storyline is right after the Zeref Arc and before the new manga of the 100 years quest. This story is interesting because I actually am writing based on different pairings in different situations, a bit _different_ I suppose (ha). Don't worry you'll get your favorite pairing in here, stick with me. :)

 **Star197:** Thank you! I do too.

 **Guests:** Thanks so much, you guys.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"I'm afraid you just missed him, is there something we could help you with?"

Lucy frowned, then turned to Gray who crossed his arms.

"Figures Lyon wouldn't be here when we need him. Unreliable bastard."

"It's ok, do you know when he'll be back?" Lucy questioned, glancing back ahead of her.

A young girl who was tending a front desk of Lamia Scale scratched her head in thought, "if I remember correctly, he took a job west of here the other day. So he should be back either tonight or tomorrow morning."

Lucy nodded, "thanks."

The girl smiled and waved goodbye as Lucy and Gray turned to leave the front of the guild hall.

"Do you want to ask anyone else besides just him?" Gray asked, referring to Lyon, and Lucy hesitated from his question, "to be honest I thought about contacting the Lamia Scales guild master but…"

"But?"

"But I don't want word getting out any farther than it has about this mess, and I trust Lyon."

Gray smirked, "aw, you worried about fire breath's reputation?"

Lucy blew out hot air in laughter and pushed Gray's shoulder, "not in the slightest. But I'm just being careful. If this IS a spell cast by another individual, then I don't want just anyone knowing that we possibly caught onto their tricks."

"Ah." Gray replied, "you're just thinking ahead. I like it."

Lucy smiled, "yeah, I figured the fewer people who know, the better for everyone in the long run."

Gray nodded, agreeing as they stepped outside the guild hall. Natsu and Juvia sat on a nearby wall ledge waiting on them while playing an intense game of rock paper scissors.

Juvia won paper over rock and screamed out in excitement. In return, Natsu jumped off the ledge with a frown noticing their returning friends.

Lucy smirked at his sore expression, "how many times did she beat you Natsu?"

"Twenty Three." He mumbled and Juvia jumped off the wall next to him with a large smile.

"Go Juvia," Gray replied and offered a high five. She hesitated then slapped his hand with her own with a smile.

Natsu sighed and crossed his arms then turned to Gray, "ok, so what's up, we're here, is your friend home or not?"

Gray slid his eyes toward the fire wizard, "no, he isn't."

"What's the point of us being here then!" Natsu whined.

"He'll be here tonight or tomorrow morning," Lucy replied with the cross of her arms.

"So the walk here was all a waste," Juvia replied quietly.

Natsu glanced at her, "well, we got to see Lamia Scale again. It's a lot bigger than I remember."

Lucy blinked and looked behind her, gazing at the guild, "yeah, you're right. I bet they've been getting new members since it's such a hot spot lately for wizards."

Turning back around she saw the three of them had begun to walk away.

"Hey!"

Gray who was in the lead, turned to glance at her, "come on, we should find a place to stay for the night since the two stooges here refuse to take the train and it doesn't run after 6 pm."

Lucy frowned, it was getting late already? The day was practically over and it felt like they hardly did a thing!

"Here."

Lucy stopped, almost running straight into Gray who held out a pouch and dropped it in her hands.

"What's this?"

"It's the 2500, your fair share of the reward, remember?"

"Oh...right. Thanks." She replied as Gray turned away and she tucked the bag into her pack.

She felt a breeze and Natsu was suddenly beside her, "hey, you hungry?"

Lucy frowned, irritation pricking at her mood, "you're only asking me because you saw the jewel."

Natsu smiled and played with his hair, keeping up with the facade, "Come on...how are you not hungry?"

"How are you not **_this_ **desperate?" Lucy replied and Natsu pouted, crossing his arms.

"It was worth a shot."

Lucy smirked, then felt a rumble strike across her stomach. Natsu glanced over with sly eyes and Lucy looked away, "don't even say a word."

" _ **I**_ didn't say anything…" Natsu replied, throwing his hands up. Juvia fell back to walk beside the dragon slayer, brushing shoulders.

"I'm hungry too, are we eating altogether?"

Lucy frowned, watching Gray's back as she followed him to a nearby lodge.

"Don't know, Gray?" Lucy called out, the ice wizard cast a glance their way.

"Hungry?" She asked.

Gray saw the three pleading looks that trailed behind him and he sighed, "I guess it doesn't matter if I was or not…"

"Yeah!" Natsu shot a hand in the air.

"I'm starving! Where are we going to eat?"

Juvia tapped her chin in thought, "There's a ramen place not too far away...and a sushi joint...and sandwiches around the corner I think."

"Wow, you really know this city, huh?" Lucy asked and Juvia nodded, "back when I was apart of the elemental 4, we would come through this town a lot."

Lucy felt she would get lost if she wasn't following Gray in the lead. Since he's visited the town more than her due to Lyon residing here, she's not surprised to see him know where to go.

The four of them stopped in front of an towering lodge, Lucy glanced up, reading the sign, "Wizarding Lodge"

Stepping inside Lucy felt the cool air touch her cheeks and she stretched in comfort.

"Hello…?" Gray leaned over the counter until a gentleman made his way forward, spotting the four wizards. The man smiled, handing a key to a nearby couple, waving them goodbye as they passed the fairy tail team down the hall.

"You have any rooms for tonight?" Gray asked.

The man frowned at Gray, "tis a busy evening it is. Many wizards are staying the night for the festivities."

"Festivities?" Lucy asked.

The man smiled, "yes, the festival is here in Margret Town, many people from nearby small villages stay the night for the fun."

"Didn't we just have a festival back in Magnolia?" Lucy asked and Gray nodded, "yeah, I guess it's a traveling one."

"Sweet! Round two!" Natsu cried out. Lucy pushed him over with a loud "umph!"

"Oh no, the last time we went to a festival, you two got into something- and now you're all screwy. No festival tonight."

Natsu crossed his legs on the floor and pouted, "killjoy."

Juvia laughed and kneeled down to his height, "we can go, Lucy and Gray can stay behind."

"Yeah?" Natsu asked, eyes bright and the water wizard nodded with a smile.

Lucy sighed, only barely processing what the hotel attendant was saying to Gray beside her.

"Lucy, are you ok with that?"

"Huh?" She heard Gray and turned to him.

"There's only one room left, it has two beds though."

The man nodded, "it's big enough to fit you four comfortably I assume. Unless you two were both wanting some...ahem...privacy."

Lucy blushed and swiped the key that man was dangling in front of them, "no thank you!"

"Guess that settles it," Gray replied with a shrug and paid the man his dues.

Lucy frowned, her cheeks burning and shook her head. Natsu tilted his head, "what did he mean by that?"

The three of them glanced at the clueless dragon slayer, "nothing, he didn't mean anything by it!" She exclaimed, shooting daggers toward Gray who stuffed his hands in his pockets, rolling his eyes.

Juvia giggled and stood up, helping Natsu back on his feet. The fire wizard 'humphed' and crossed his arms.

"Whatever, I'm just hungry, can we eat already?"

Lucy smirked and found herself laughing alongside the other two wizards.

"Come on, I was serious." He replied.

"You only talk with your stomach, same ole Natsu," Gray stated and shook his head.

The group walked outside, the warm evening touching their skin.

"I wonder where the festival is going to be at?" Juvia pondered out loud, Natsu shrugged, "Dunno..hey look, it's a dragon!"

"That's a statue," Lucy replied.

Natsu ignored the comment and turned toward Juvia who nodded, "yeah that's the Raman Palace, their mascot is a dragon."

"Awesome!"

He cast his eyes slyly toward the water wizard, "I'll race you! The first one there has to give the other a kiss!"

The fire wizard sped off leaving the three of them in various disbelief. Lucy felt her stomach drop watching Juvia race away, a few seconds behind the dragon slayer with a cry of amusement. They were so quick, she had hardly any time to react, or say anything. Lucy slowly stole a glance at Gray who stood emotionless.

She forced a half smile, "come on, let's not let them leave us behind."

Gray gave a curt nod, she reached out and touched his arm, feeling him tense- then lax as they followed the two of them quietly behind.

Lucy watched the water wizard tackle Natsu to the ground and she forced herself to look away as they drew near, staring at the dragon statue outside the restaurant that towered above the wizards instead.

"Come on, I thought you were starving?" Lucy moaned, waiting at the door next to Gray, staring at the two other wizards who were giggling on the floor with one another.

"Oh, right!" Natsu exclaimed and dashed forward into the shop, Juvia quickly following behind.

Lucy frowned and followed them to the table and slid into the seat across from them against a window, Gray joining next to her. A young waitress came by and took their orders and it was only a few minutes of a wait until their food arrived for each of them, even though Lucy's appetite was far from normal, she figured she should eat to keep up her energy.

Natsu was finished in a matter of minutes. There was a crack in the sky and the pairs glanced outside at the setting sun, the waitress picked up Natsu's bowl commenting on each of their startled reactions, "it's the start of the night festival with fireworks. I hope I get to go after work."

Natsu glanced up at her with a smile, "we're the last ones eating here right? Hurry up you guys- so she can go!"

The young waitress giggled form his outburst, picking up Juvia's plate in turn. Lucy and Gray smiled while Juvia crossed her arms, then leaned against the window looking outside.

"Oh wow, look there are lanterns."

Natsu crowded behind her to look outside while Lucy and Gray glanced out the window on their side. Hundreds of paper lanterns filled the skies as the sun dipped behind the buildings, casting a shadowy orange glow against them.

"Beautiful." Lucy breathed.

"Yeah," Natsu replied, Lucy glanced over toward Natsu who flicked his eyes toward her, he smiled at her and for a moment- and she felt as though she was back at that night, watching the stars with him on the hillside, just the two of them.

His eyes flicked back over toward the window then jumped up with sudden enthusiasm, "well, what are we waiting for, come on Juvia!"

"Huh" The water wizard glanced up and was suddenly pulled from the seat and dragged outside.

"Hey! Wait, I said you can't go to the festival, hey are you listening to me? Natsu!" Lucy screamed. She sighed, slamming her hands on the table, watching them take off toward the lanterns that filled the evening sky. Gray sat beside her, feeling irritated and refusing to budge as Lucy was desperately trying to get out.

"Lucy calm down, they're gone," Gray muttered and put down his bowl with a sigh.

"You know they would do that anyway."

Lucy huffed and sat down, "yeah I know...but what if they get into trouble…"

Gray glanced at her, "this is Natsu and Juvia we're talking about."

"They'll most likely be the trouble rather than get into it."

Lucy frowned and looked outside, no longer seeing their silhouettes against the early night.

Gray slid out of his seat and Lucy followed suit, laying the jewel on the table then they found their way outside, waving goodbye to the waitress, Gray stating, "hopefully you'll get to go now." The girl gave a curt nod and bowed as they left.

Lucy sighed, "we should follow them."

Gray glanced at her, "you really are worried about them, huh?"

"...and you're not?" Lucy replied

Gray shrugged, "I guess I'm starting to become numb to it."

"What? Come on Gray, this is no time to give up!"

"What is there to give up? They're just having a bit of fun."

Lucy crossed her arms, "oh, so now you're going for the number one parent award here, I see how it is."

"What?" Gray asked stuffing his hand in his pockets.

"I just know that last night something fishy happened at our festival in Magnolia, what if this one has some sort of ties with the spell?"

"Wouldn't that be grotesquely convenient?"

Lucy shrugged, "maybe, but I like to keep all my options open."

Gray shook his head, "whatever, if you want to keep tabs on them because you're upset about the whole ordeal, be my guest."

"Hey! That's not what I said."

"No, but it's how you feel." He poked her shoulder, Lucy veered away and rubbed her shoulder in mock hurt.

"That's not fair." She mumbled and let out a tense breath.

"Ok, yes...I am… a _little_ upset about it. I'm upset that my best friend isn't acting himself in the slightest. I'm upset that he may be under control by an outside source." She paused, "you can't say that it doesn't bother you in the slightest?"

Gray frowned, "I just learn to adapt."

"Come on, that's just an excuse to use so you don't have to think about it!"

Gray glanced at her, "when you've lost many people in your life, it just becomes an everyday thing."

"But this isn't an everyday thing Gray! They're not dead! They're alive, Juvia is alive and she's struggling and you're telling me that you would just sit there and let her be controlled?"

Gray slid his eyes to the side and didn't respond. Lucy felt angry tears dare to surface and she threw her arm forward and slapped him.

 **Smack**

Gray stumbled back in alarm, holding a hand to his face in surprise, staring at the vividly angry Lucy her other hand closed into a fist.  
"Did I get your fucking attention?" Lucy spat.

Gray's eyes widened from the change of attitude, "Lucy...what…"

"Juvia is counting on you, are you just going to ignore her? Do we ignore our friends when they're in need?"

Gray opened his mouth then proceeded to close it, Lucy's fists closed, angry tears spilling over, "something isn't right and we can't just sit and pretend nothing is going on. They can make some serious decisions that can- and will affect the rest of their life."

She sighed, taking in a deep breath, "I know it's not something we should have to do. **But it's the right thing to do.** We need to be there for them. Through the best and their worst. The task may be tedious and it may hurt…" she swallowed, "but who better then there best friends to keep them out of trouble?"

She forced a smile, the hot tears sliding across her cheeks.

"Lucy…" He shook his head then nodded, "no, you're right. I shouldn't be so concerned about how I feel. I should be there for them both." He hesitated, "I guess I'm still just not fully convinced it's a spell." He held up a hand when Lucy was about to speak and continued, "but I believe you, and I want to help them. I owe them. Both of them that much."

Lucy smiled, casting her eyes to the ground, her shoulders lax and she leaned forward, "thank goodness…"

Gray took a step forward, putting his hand on her shoulder to catch her from falling forward from the exhilaration of the outburst.

He grabbed the edge of his shirt and wiped the tears away, "thanks for that...I just guess I needed a reminder..." He mumbled.

"Don't mention it." Lucy hiced and leaned away, stretching her arms forward to wipe the remaining tears away on her own.

"I don't remember the last time I cried so much in a day."

"You cried already today?"

Lucy let out a quick laugh and shook her head, "yeah...I don't want to talk about it."

Gray nodded and pat her shoulder, "we're a team now. We'll have to rely on each other from here on out." Lucy nodded as he continued, "if something is bothering us, we can tell one another."

She smirked, "that goes for you too." Gray hesitated then nodded, "yes."

She sniffed, "even though we're not getting paid to do this, I think this might be the hardest job yet."

Gray nodded then agreed, "I think you're right."

There was another cannon shot and the two of them looked up to see the crackling of another firework up ahead. Lucy smiled and glanced slyly at Gray who gave her an uncertain look.

"I'll race ya…"

"Wait...what?"

But the celestial wizard had already taken off without much any warning, speeding down the street toward where the lanterns had taken to the sky.

"Hey, wait!" Gray shouted and smirked, racing forward, catching up to the blonde who veered around corners and leaped over a box of supplies. She landed and laughed, speeding ahead.

Gray felt his competitive nature kick in as he leaped over the box and cast his ice behind him for a boost.

"Hey, no fair!" Lucy whined, watching him race ahead of her.

"All's fair in a wizards competition!"

Lucy slowed, feeling overtaken with awe as beautiful orange and yellow orbs of light suddenly filtered in around her. Gray stopped as well as he waited on Lucy.

"I won." He whispered as she stopped next to the ice wizard.

Lucy rolled her eyes ignoring the comment, "wow, this night festival is so beautiful."

Paper lanterns were attached and flew on every stand, while magic orbs that filtered warm lights floated nearby, a couple bobbed between Gray and Lucy.

Lucy reached out and touched the orb. It shimmered, the surface feeling slick and cool as it bounced away- back toward the middle of the section where people were gathered sitting, standing and chatting ideally. It was a large section, almost big enough to be considered an outdoor ballroom. All around it splayed shops, games and a few rides as the wizards heard people cry out in delight.

"Wow, this is way different than Magnolias festival!" Lucy exclaimed.

Gray nodded, looking around, "where do you think-"

"Oooh look at the little kitty plushies, Gray! Look this one looks just like Happy!"

Gray glanced toward the celestial wizard who was cooing at the toys in a shop nearby, a young girl smiled, "the blue kitty is adorable, is he not?"

"Yes!" Lucy cried out, "he's 600 jewel."

"Oh...well he's not that cute…" Lucy mumbled, hearing the price and pouted, she turned away with a sigh. Gray laughed, "what happened to 'we have to find them at all costs life or death lesson you just spent telling me?"

Lucy gave an embarrassing smile and lifted an arm to the back her head, "heh, yeah, some hypocrite I am. I guess I just go caught up in the festivities like always."

Gray smirked, "it's fine. I'm sure the two of them are somewhere around here with all the commotion."

Lucy nodded and looked around, "there are times where I wish I had the sense of smell Natsu had."

Gray laughed, "you and me both."

"Come on, let's check out a few places, we might as well enjoy it a little bit while we're here."  
Lucy smiled then nodded as he continued, "if we ever get split up, we'll meet back up together at the motel, sound good?"

She nodded, agreeing to the plan.

The two of them started forward, checking out the local shops while keeping an eye out for the duo, calling their names in the process every once in a while.

It took around 10 minutes until they found the two of them in the corner of the festival where many of the games were located. A couple kids were shooting basketballs into hoops for prizes and Lucy watched a little girl win a basketball as a prize. The fire and water wizard sat on the bench, watching another couple throw a ball at some pins to knock them down, Natsu encouraging them to win. Juvia sat next to them, holding a brown stuffed puppy, squeezing it tightly, watching the other people play as well.

"There you guys are," Lucy replied with a huff. Natsu looked back at them and smiled at the blonde,

"Oh hey there Lucy!"

Juvia glanced over and smiled, "look what Natsu won for me, isn't it so adorable?"

Lucy glanced at the plush and forced a smile, "yeah it's cute, wait you won that for her? How come you didn't do that in Magnolia for their festival?"

Natsu shrugged, "Juvia really liked it, so I gave it a shot."

Lucy felt a twinge of something that may have resembled jealousy and she brushed it away.

 _He never won anything for me...But that's ok. I never asked for it either._

Lucy sighed, it seemed like the evening was upon them, the lights flickered between the pairs as Natsu and Juvia exchanged words about the game, watching another pair of wizards trying to win. Natsu booed when the boyfriend couldn't win it for his girl. Lucy shook her head and jumped when she heard a pair of drums sound close by. A sharp twinge of a string and a violin then a flute could be heard accompanying the bass. Twisting herself around to look at the center of the grounds she saw the large outdoor ballroom light up with those floating orange orbs. The floating lights all congregated in the center, circling the grounds as if it was straight out of a dream.

"Oh wow, how beautiful!" Lucy awed, clasping her hands together, watching the colors flicker from orange, yellow and white.

"Natsu, look, people are starting to dance!" Lucy glanced to her right. Her eyes traveled from Juvia's hand to where she pointed to the couples who began to dance in the center.

"Yeah, they are." He noted, Gray crossed his arms watching a few more appear to the beat of the beautiful and mystic evening music.

"Come on, come on! Let's join them!" Lucy felt Natsu brush by as Juvia grabbed his hand and pulled him forward to join the growing crowd. Lucy scuffed at the ground feeling a pit of sadness rise, thinking of when she danced with the fire slayer a few months ago during her celebration for her first published novel. In her peripheral vision she watched Gray uncross his arms and take a step, he turned to her and offered a hand.

Lucy blinked and watched as he quietly nodded toward the dance floor. She blushed, feeling embarrassment delve deep inside as she took his cool hand, the cold tingling the tips of her fingers as they followed the fire and water wizard. She cast her gaze away, her stomach turning from the interaction.

She felt his fingers slide between hers as they found their way near other couples and Lucy bit her lip facing him, her face warm, "don't you think people will get the wrong idea?"

Gray blinked at the question, his blue eyes partially squinted at the accusation, "does it matter?"

Lucy hesitated then stole a look around her, not seeing anyone she knew or recognized, "I guess it doesn't…" She smirked and felt herself sway alongside the ice wizard to the violin's melody.

"Just for the record, we're doing this to keep close to them."

"Right." Lucy replied, "I knew that…" she muttered, she cast her eyes to her right, unable to find the pair. Gray smirked and placed his hand around her waist and pulled her closer the nodded to his left, "they're over there."

Lucy felt heat rush across her cheeks for how close he was to her ear as he whispered. Glancing to her left she saw the familiar salmon and blue-haired wizards slowly dancing to one another in harmony.

" _ **Alright, we didn't just come here to awe you, we came to amaze, who's ready to have some fun today?!"**_

The crowd suddenly erupted into shouts, causing Gray and Lucy to jump, leaping in closer into one another. Lucy immediately pulled away from habit, Gray letting go. They glanced at one another, a blush matching on both of their faces. Suddenly his face turned a dark red and she gave a puzzled look until she realized the orbs began to shift into different colors. The music changing slowly to match the pace of the flute.

" _ **I know most of you came in groups of two and so our job today is to get you all to mingle a little out of your comfort zone!"**_

The music picked up as the dancers separated from the slow song and began to dance to the vibrant and fast-paced beat. Lucy felt herself jump with excitement next to Gray who seemed less than excited to be a part of this new movement. The two of them were bumped apart as the flute picked up speed. The crowd merged and everyone was dancing together and soon she completely lost track of Gray. Suddenly the music stopped and the violin started up again, the music almost creating a spellbound experience for everyone nearby, _**"find yourself a new partner, grab onto them and introduce yourself until the next chorus!**_ " Lucy was out of breath and she smiled, looking around and spotted a familiar salmon colored haired boy looking around just as confused as her. People began to pick partners and sway to the music, talking amongst themselves about their day, who they were and where they were from.

"Wow, what a great way to meet new people!" Lucy breathed then took a few steps toward her friend.

"Natsu!" She called out, he turned and smiled, "hey Lucy. I guess I lost track of Juvia."

"Yeah, I lost Gray too." She skipped over to him and he gazed at her for a moment then held out a hand to her surprise.

She stared, then took it with mild hesitation, "I don't know if I want to dance with you. Last time you stepped on my feet."

Natsu laughed seeing her joking grin and took a step back, "I'll try not to this time."

Lucy returned the smile as they swayed together to the beautiful music, listening to the quiet conversations around her. She felt him lean into her as they swayed quietly, the heat of his body radiating off against her. She took in a breath and closed her eyes, taking in the moment with her closest friend in fairy tail. Everything felt like muscle memory as if her body already knew the song by heart- and the two of them danced perfectly in sync. She didn't have to see him, to know he was watching her with his dark eyes. She only wished she knew what he was thinking. There was a small exhale and then his voice was quiet on her ears.

"I'm sorry."

Lucy blinked her eyes open in surprise, "what? Why are you apologizing?" She forced herself to meet his eyes, Natsu stared at her for a moment before casting them away to the side against another couple close to them.

He frowned from the question, "I'm not too sure. I just felt like it was the right thing to say."

Lucy gazed at him and his eyes flickered back toward her then he smiled, "you're still my best friend after all."

Lucy's eyes widened, she felt as though a heavy weight was lifted from her chest. His goofy grin, contagious, as she smiled in return. "You're my best friend too Natsu."

His eyes crinkled from the genuine smile, hearing her reply, "heh, I'm glad to hear it!"

They continued to fall in time with the music, and for a short moment, everything fell back to how they used to be.

 _I missed you._

The music began to waver and in the corner of her eyes she watched the lights flicker to the sound of the flute picking up speed again. This time Lucy didn't want to let go. She grasped her fingers around his and leaned into the fire wizard to his surprise. He gazed down at her bright blonde hair, watching the lights cast a mysterious color against them. She felt his hand slip out from her left and place it on her head, his fingers tangled in her blonde locks.

"Love rival" Lucy jumped hearing a harsh, crisp voice so close she practically jumped out of her skin. Pulling back she whipped around to see Juvia standing near her, arms crossed. Lucy felt Natsu's grasp loosen and she let go, his hand disappearing from her head. A sense of longing suddenly gripped her stomach and she felt Juvia take a few steps toward her, stating something along the lines of her trying to steal her boyfriend away.

She felt a smile touch her lips from partial humor and partial sadness. For the first time, Juvia just may onto something with this whole love rival dispute.

Lucy put up her hand in a sign of defeat and lack of interest in fighting the water wizard. She took a couple steps away and watched as they returned to dancing with one another as if nothing had even occurred between them.

A feeling she couldn't quite understand slide down into the pit of her stomach as she watched them dance, the lights casting a hue of orange and yellow across their figures. She felt herself move against the crowd until she was standing, looking from the outside, in.

Then she remembered.

 _Gray!_

She cast her eyes to the sides, but he was nowhere to be found. _I wonder where he went off to, I didn't even see him leave._

 _Ah, well, we did agree on a meeting place, I'll check there first after I convince these two to eventually tag along back to the motel._

Her eyes darted back to the crowd, the music returning to a slow tune, she quickly spotted the familiar salmon hair and sighed realizing she may be waiting awhile. Her hand fell to her hips as she played with her keys. Pulling them out she gazed at them one at a time; staring at the key 'the little dog', a small smile touched her lips. Brushing it forward- she silently opened his gate and the little white dog appeared, leaping up in excitement to see her again. The spirit faltered then gazed at the celestial wizard when she sat down on the bench behind her, a sad smile on her face. The little dog padded forward and leaned his two white paws on her knees, in an attempt to give her a hug. She gently brushed his fur, quietly listening to the music. After a couple of minutes, Lucy sat back up and nodded forward, "look Plue, everyone is dancing out there, do you want to dance?" The spirit turned around cried out, excited then hesitated and looked at her, as if concerned.

"I'm fine, Plue, I promise, go dance." She urged and he leaped forward, not going too far away from his wizard and began to leap and dance to the flutes and violin. He looked so happy dancing that she couldn't help but feel happy again, watching him. He was the best distraction of the night.

"Don't want to dance?" Lucy jumped, then looked up to see another familiar face standing beside her. His orange hair and cat ears flickering in the dark. The glow of the orbs gave him a mysterious hue to him.

"I'm surprised to see you, Loke."

"Yeah?" He sat down next to her, "your spirits know when something is wrong, I came to just check up on you." He nodded at the little spirit dancing, "you tend to call on him often too." He smirked, "and I can I see why he's adorable."

"That's my Plue." Lucy agreed, watching him try to dance with a couple of kids on the sidelines.

Loke gazed at the various dancers and spotted Natsu and Juvia, "my that's an odd match."

Lucy let her eyes gaze in their direction and she laughed, "you can say that again."

His eyes cast toward her as she stared at them, watching the fire and water wizard sway against another for the next couple of minutes in silence.

"You know." She jumped hearing his voice, almost forgetting he was there- and he continued, "you could really win over any guys heart. It doesn't have to be him."

Lucy snapped her head toward her fighting spirit, caught off guard from the accusation, "you should see your face right now!" Loke laughed, "Be careful or it may get stuck that way forever!"

Lucy huffed with a frown, "why would you say that Loke! I am just waiting on them, there's nothing behind what I'm doing."

He gave a sad smile in reply and they both watched the two of them dance in the distance, "I know what a heartache is. I might be a spirit but it doesn't mean I don't have any emotions."

Lucy bit her lip, her eyes flickered toward him, "I never once thought you guys didn't have emotions, I always wanted to treat you guys like equals. I see nothing different, I swear it."

She felt him ruffle her hair up and she frowned, glaring at him, "ah, there's the Lucy I remember," noting the reputable glare he received.

"Come on, you can tell me all your woes, I'm your handsome... loyal... passionate...endearing..."

"You're point Loke?" Lucy interrupted and the lion spirit coughed, "well, I'm your spirit. Isn't that enough?"  
Lucy sighed and leaned back against the wall behind her, cool to the touch.

"It's not that. I don't talk to anyone about well…"

"About…?" Loke pushed and Lucy smirked, "well, about my emotions."

Loke frowned and leaned back to match her, "if you bottle it all up, then you may find yourself exploding one day. You may not like the end results."

Lucy closed her eyes and lifted her head against the brick, feeling the wind tussle at her hair.  
"I know that." She let out a breath, "I'm not alone, I promise, this time."

"Oh?"

Lucy nodded, she saw Gray appear in her mind, arms crossed. She was far from alone.

"Besides, it's not like I'm completely in love with Natsu or anything."  
Loke tilted his head, his ears flopping to the side, "whoever said you were?"

Lucy looked back toward him, "you were totally referring to that just a moment ago!"

"Was I? I don't recall." He smirked, "But it is suspicious to just blurt that out." Lucy heard the teasing sarcasm that dripping from his voice as he hid the fact that he did indeed refer to the romance between them just a few minutes ago.

Lucy felt her face redden as he continued, "relax, it's no secret in the celestial world, or even your own guild to be honest."

 _He was teasing me, that jerk. What does he mean it's not a secret? What is he up to?_

"What! What are you talking about?"

Loke laughed, "you are sometimes just as clueless as him, it's hilarious- and a bit of put off, if I was honest." He pouted, his cat ears folding, "just because I have little to no chance now. Oh my kind, bleeding heart hurts me so."

Lucy smirked at the change of behavior, "you're still going on with that?"

He crossed his arms, "duh, you're beautiful, funny, independent and one hell of a celestial mast...uh...partner, wizard, whatever." It was his turn to blush and Lucy laughed, "wow that was one heck of a string of compliments!"

"Well, they are true." Lucy gazed at her lap, hearing the reply and smiled, "thanks...my spirits... really are the best."

Loke laughed, "I could send in Virgo, I'm sure she'll do everything in her power to make you smile as well."

Lucy laughed imagining her maid spirit asking to tie her up in front of a crowd, "please, don't!"

Loke put a hand on her shoulder after sharing a moment of laughter together then whispered, " hey, don't be so hard on yourself. You're doing really great, chin up."

Lucy caught eyes with her fighting spirit as he stared at her. She felt like she was going back in time when she first met him when she struggled to save him as a fellow celestial spirit. Before he had this explosion gain of confidence- then proceeded to chase and prod her with his sexual desires. This was genuine. Real. She felt her eyes ache as tears dared to spill over, and before she realized it, she had instinctively flung her arms around him. He seemed caught off guard as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a grateful hug from his sudden praise.

"Uh…" Loke began, then his voice fell as he quietly returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her back to return the gesture. They sat there for a little while before she felt his hand suddenly slide down to her waist then slip lower with a small squeeze.

"Loke!"

She pulled away and let her hand fly, slapping her spirit across the face. She should have known better than that, _once a pervert, always a pervert._

He pulled away with a frown, "what? I didn't know how long that was going to last, I was thinking you were starting to finally fall for me."

Lucy huffed, "you would ruin a good moment between us, **return, the gate of the lion**!"

Loke's eyes widened in shock, then he laughed quietly, "fine, have it your way." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek right before he shattered into a million golden sparks and disappeared from her eyes.

"Loke!" She shouted, but it was too late, he was gone and she realized the music from the festival had finally stopped.

Looking back she saw the orbs flickering to the sides, lining the sidewalks with a white and yellow hue. Lucy spotted Juvia and Natsu nearby, talking amongst themselves.

"Good, they haven't left." She whispered to herself, feeling a sense of calm spread over her.

 _At least they stayed near me._

"Hey, come on, we need to get back to the motel, it's really late!" Lucy shouted out to the two of them, waving an arm as she stood from her bench.

 _Hopefully Gray will be there since that was our meeting spot._

The two wizards glanced her way, Natsu nodded and started forward with Juvia in tow. Plue ran up to her, almost forgetting entirely about her little spirit. He leaped up in excitement, "Oh there you are Plue, did you have fun?"

"Plue!" He cried out and twirled. She smiled and patted his head, "ok you can go back now."

She tapped the little dog on the head lightly with his key and smiled. He shattered into the same golden sparks, returning to his world once again.

Turning back toward the familiar route she watched as Juvia took the lead, Natsu following suit. To her surprise, she saw him look back at the celestial wizard as if checking on her. He smiled then turned back to Juvia, catching up, so he was next to her again. Lucy smiled and followed them on the path back to the motel.

 _Who the hell am I trying to fool?_

 _That smile. It melts my heart. Every damn time._

She blinked, crossing her hand across her keys, seeing them shine across the lights that flickered on the side of the road.

" _you could really win over any guys heart. It doesn't have to be him."_

Lucy sighed, happy to finally see their lodging coming into view. She needed a shower and a good night's sleep after today.

Outside the lodge a familiar ice wizard stood, leaning against the wall, relief washed across her seeing her friend. Juvia and Natsu paused as he caught their attention then went inside without him. Lucy watched them disappear inside the lodge together, "they know which room?" Lucy asked and Gray nodded and flicked a key around his finger, "they gave us two, Juvia has the second one." Lucy nodded.

He stared at her as she forced a smile, "rough rest of the night? I saw you dancing with Natsu for a bit. The whole dancing really wasn't my cup of tea."

He paused, "I also saw Juvia nearby, you seemed to have everything under control."

Lucy forced an awkward laugh, "sort of. She was upset, accused me as a love rival and I left the two of them alone for the rest of the night."

"Oh."

They suddenly broke out into simultaneous laughter. "At least it's semi-accurate this time!" Gray commented and Lucy smirked at the inside joke, "I mean...not really, but I guess it is more accurate than usual."

Gray shook his head then lowered his shoulder and reached into his pack behind him with a bit of effort.

Lucy's eyes widened seeing the blue material, realizing it was the little kitty plush she saw earlier that evening.

"Gray, no way, you actually bought it? Why?"

She reached her hands out and Gray smirked holding the plush, "you? I got it for me, I love Happy too."

Lucy hesitated then lowered her hands and he smiled, "I'm kidding, what would I do with this anyway? I saw it in your eyes, you really liked it."

Lucy felt the material touch her hands as he handed it to her, and it was as soft as clouds. She brushed the ear of the plush and brought it to her chest.

"Wow, Gray I don't know what to say. That's really, nice of you."

Gray put his hand through his hair, "I figured you've been having a shitty day, with you crying all afternoon and dealing with this bullshit…" he sighed and looked away, "and I wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier and not believing you right off the bat."

Lucy stared at Gray, watching the emotions pour with each word. Using her free hand, she stepped forward and gave the ice wizard a half hug to his surprise.

"It's great, thank you…" She paused, "and apology accepted." She pulled away and lifted to inspect the plush, "you didn't have to buy him though, now I have to owe you one day."

Gray shook his head, "I don't need a thing, come on, we should really follow them inside."

Lucy nodded and follow him, down the hall and to the designated room to share between the four wizards.

As Gray slid the key in and began to open the door, a pit of uncertainty lay in her stomach. The two of them casted under a love spell were hosted in a room on their own. She bit her lip, what were they going to walk into?

As the door flung open with a 'creak' Lucy found herself pushing aside Gray, "I swear if either of you are undressed I'm going to-"

Natsu and Juvia whipped their heads in her direction, eyes wide. They were clad in night clothes, sitting on the bed closest to the door. Natsu tilted his head, Lucy realizing they were playing a game of cards across the sheets.

Gray walked in behind her and shut the door behind them with a sigh, "well I won't blame you for saying that, but they look pretty tame to me right now."

Lucy sighed feeling relief spread across her, Juvia and Natsu exchanged looks, "Don't trust us much do you?"

Lucy tensed at Juvia's accusation and she threw up her hands in defense, 'no, no, it's not that it's just…" Gray brushed her by, to head to the bathroom and closed the door.

"..it's just it's been a weird day is all." She mumbled.

Natsu blinked and smiled, "well, maybe tomorrow will be better?"

"I hope so." Lucy sighed, bringing the blue plush closer to her chest in an attempt for emotional comfort.

Natsu noticed the blue cat and smiled, "hey that looks just like Happy! That's so awesome, where did you get him? Can I see?"

Lucy hesitated then held out the plush to Natsu who inspected it as Lucy replied, "Gray got it for me at the festival."

She saw him pause, glancing at her then tilted his head toward the plush with a frown, touching the material.

"On second thought, it doesn't look anything like him."

"What?! You just said it looked like Happy!"

"Nah, the eye color is all wrong, and the whiskers don't line up, the tail is way too short."

"It's a plush, it's not supposed to be exactly like him you dork!" Lucy snatched the plushie from his hands and Natsu only shrugged, "no resemblance."

"You're just jealous I have a Happy plush and you don't."

"Your turn." Juvia replied and Lucy looked over to where she was holding her own plush, a brown puppy. Natsu turned back to Juvia and placed a set of cards down on the bed.

Lucy heard the door close and felt the familiar ice wizard nearby, Natsu looked up, staring at him.

"Got a problem? Staring is rude." Gray stated and Natsu blew out a breath of air, "I always do with you icepack."

"What the hell?" Gray cried out. Natsu smirked, putting down a card and shrugged then shook his head, "I zoned out for a bit is all.

"Mm.." Lucy heard Gray reply as she walked by the bed and threw her bag on the second bed next to the window then looked outside. While they would be sleep in a room with beds and a roof over their heads, she didn't know how well she was really going to sleep tonight.

Looking back over toward the two on the bed she crossed her arms, "Ok, so girls on this bed and the two boys on that one. Does that sound fair?"

Juvia and Natsu glanced up then exchanged similar looks with one another.

"Oh...no…" Lucy started, but Juvia interrupted her, "Juvia wants to stay over here with Natsu."

Lucy let out an exasperated breath, _I should have seen this coming._ Gray threw his bag near hers on the bed next to the window and sat down, leaning back to stretch.

"Hey! You're not helping any!" Lucy chided Gray, he glanced over.

"I'm not going to fight her to move, and I'm too tired to mess with Natsu right now. Do you think they're really going to do as you say?"

Lucy hesitated then looked up toward them, "come on guys, just this one night?"

Natsu and Juvia glanced at one another, "Well…" Natsu began but Juvia shook her head and leaned into Natsu with a stretched hug, their game scattered off the bed.

"No, it'll be fine, I promise," Juvia replied.

Natsu glanced at the water wizard and smiled, "yeah, it'll be alright Lucy."

Lucy frowned, "I'm poorly outnumbered here." she glared at Gray, "and you are absolutely no help."

Gray shrugged, "I already told you why."

Lucy sighed and placed her blue plushie beside her, pushing herself back and leaning against the wall, legs up.

"Fine, just tonight. No funny business, do you understand? If I hear you two I'm going to flip your damn bed in the middle of the night."

"Jealous much?" Juvia muttered then whispered love rival just enough so she could hear. Natsu let off a small laugh and muttered, "ok mom."

"Ugh." Lucy moaned and collapsed into a pillow, exasperated, blocking her vision.

She felt Gray pat her back in comfort and she heard his voice, "not only that, but you'll both be frozen in the sheets, so I'd be careful."

"You too! I thought you were on our side?" Natsu whined and she could practically hear Gray smirk.

"Obviously not. I'm on nobody's side."

"Rude," Natsu muttered. Juvia glanced up with a frown but didn't say a thing.

After a few minutes of listening to Natsu and Juvia pick up the cards scattered on the floor and resume their game, Lucy stood up, taking her bag with her to shower and change.

When she returned the lights were off, and only the hue of the moon shown across the room, locating the bed that sat against the window pane. Quietly she made her way forward, noticing that Gray had pulled up a pillow against the corner of the two walls next to the window. He leaned against it, eyes closed. Lucy debated if she should just take the floor, but she would rather sleep next to him comfortably than have a sleepless night on the hardwood. She saw him open an eye as she sat down, pulling a leg up while leaning against the wall beside him.

Lucy stole a glance at the bed beside them, hearing quiet whispers but realizing once her eyes adjusted that they were both laying on top of the sheets talking amongst themselves.

"You want me to sleep on the floor tonight?" Gray's voice cut through her inner monologue and she glanced at the ice wizard then shook her head, "no it's fine. I trust you, it's not like it won't be the first time we slept close."

Gray gave a curt nod, "true, most nights that we camped out on jobs, I was next to you, Natsu and Erza."

Lucy smiled, "both you and Natsu always stretch out like starfish, leaving little room for me."

Gray gave an apologetic smile, "sorry about that."

She laughed, "no it's fine, I found it more funny than anything. You guys are my best friends, don't worry about it."

Gray nodded, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Lucy quietly dug out her notebook and brought her knees up, leaning against the wall next to the ice wizard, scribbling down a few fictional notes. Lucy loved the pen she got as one of her final presents from her passed father. When the pen comes in close contact with paper- it illuminates a small light, so she can write without disturbing people in the dark. After a few moments of quiet, she heard Gray's breathing even out as he succumbed to slumber. Glancing over, he had slid down on his back, his head against the corner of the wall away from her. Lucy shut her notebook and threw it in her pack next to the bed.

Flipping around to her back she gazed at the ceiling, the only light being the moon that shown overhead, casting a shadow across the room. She heard Juvia giggle and sighed. She giggled again, then heard Natsu's distinctive voice, it sounded as though he was telling a joke. Stealing another look toward the two of them she saw she had crawled under the sheets while he still lay on top. Gray was already on top of the bed, so she threw the cover on, trying to block out their continuous muffled giggling. She looked back over when they quieted down and saw them share a kiss. She felt her stomach turn and she turned away, facing Gray, feeling hot tears daring to spill over again.

 _Not again, I've cried too much today, come on Lucy get it together girl._

She felt movement and froze feeling an arm wrap around her shoulders. The touch cool against her warm skin as it drew her in, and she instinctively looked down into the sheets, grasping the blanket between her hands, the plush beside her.

Her eyes flicked up to see Gray's tired one's gaze at her to the side while he lay on his back.

"Do you want to flip their bed?" Gray whispered so low she barely heard him. Lucy smiled in amusement, feeling a couple tears slip out from the action and she rubbed her face roughly with the back of her hand and shook her head. Instead, she leaned her head forward into the crook of his arm, the few tears soaked into his shirt. At least he had the decency to keep his clothes on tonight.

Gray frowned, watching the celestial wizard cry for the second time he saw today. This was bothering her more than she let on. Gray's eyes flickered over toward the two on the other bed, feeling anger bubble then let out a tense breath. Squeezing her shoulder he whispered, "it's ok, it's only a spell, remember?"

Lucy nodded, quietly bringing her knees up so she burrowed close to him. He blushed, then laxed hearing her breath slow, the emotional outlet coaxing her to sleep.

 _I hate seeing any of my friends so upset. But Lucy is usually so optimistic, so open-minded. Seeing her so upset just isn't like her. This a big deal, whether she admits it out loud or not, I hope flame brain realizes this once we fix this mess._

Gray sighed and leaned his head against her, dark hair mixing into the blonde for the evening.

 _But until then, I'll just have to fill those shoes._

Gray grimaced, _but that feels wrong to think like that…. Is it..?_

* * *

I didn't even get to Lyon! Next time! I'm so evil. I hope no one was looking too forward to see him, don't worry he'll show up. The next chapter will be a focus on what is going on and whether Lucy was correct in her assumption or not. They're going to get a little help from their allied guild, stay tuned. Plus there will most likely be a different viewpoint other than Lucy's.

Follow, favorite and review 3

Kenzii


End file.
